We Belong Together
by Nara Seunghyun
Summary: T.O.P, Taeyang, dan Daesung membantu Seungri supaya ia bisa mendekati Lee Hi. Sementara G-Dragon bingung siapa yang harus ia bantu. Apakah G-Dragon membantu mempersatukan perasaan Seungri dengan sahabat lamanya, CL atau adiknya? Lalu siapa yang akan dipilih Seungri?
1. Story Of The Men

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_BIG BANG © _****_YG Entertainment_**

**_Story _****_ © Choi Ji-hyun_**

_Warning: typo, gaje, jayus, garing, alay, alur tidak jelas, dsb._

_Genre: Humor/Drama/Romance/Friendship/Parody/Mystery (Maybe)_

_Rated: T_

_Pairing: Hint_

.

.

.

**We Belong Together**

**_Chapter_** **_1 - Story Of The Men  
_**

.

.

.

* * *

Choi Seung Hyun atau yang akrab disapa T.O.P ini mengangkat telfon genggamnya, "Yoeboseyo? Ah, Bommie. Kenapa?" jawabnya. "Kau dimana? Semua sudah berkumpul kecuali kau." jawab Bom, yang tentu saja kekasihnya. "Wait a minute. I'll be there" T.O.P menutup dan menaruh telfon genggamnya di kursi penumpang. Dia menyetir sendiri karena ia habis dari rumah sakit menjenguk kakaknya. Nekad sekali tanpa _bodyguard _ia pergi menyelusuri kota sendirian. YG Building berjarak kurang lebih 2 km dan sekarang ia sedang menyusuri jalan sempit. Entah mengapa ia tidak melewati jalan raya. Mungkin untuk menghindari _paparazzi_.

10 menit T.O.P tempuh. Ini cukup lama. Sebetulnya T.O.P adalah _driver_ paling payah diantara member Big Bang malah di YG Family. Pernah suatu ketika saat T.O.P pergi naik mobil untuk membeli jam tangan di toko langganannya, ia pulang naik taksi karena saat menyetir pulang ia tak sengaja menabrak rambu lalu lintas. Beruntung saat itu sepi. Dan sekarang T.O.P mulai memperbaiki keahlian menyetirnya itu. Buktinya, ia kembali dengan selamat tanpa ada kecelakaan apapun sekarang.

Di pintu masuk gedung, terlihat Bom melambaikan tangannya ke arah T.O.P. T.O.P pun membalas lambaian tangan Bom. T.O.P berjalan menghampirinya. "Selamat?" ejek Bom. T.O.P hanya mengangguk. "Bagaimana keadaan kakakmu?" tanya Bom. "Membaik." Jawab T.O.P, "Sudah dimulai?" lanjutnya, "Belum." "Kenapa?" "G-Dragon masih dijalan". T.O.P menatap Bom sinis. "Wah, ada yang membohongiku, nih." "Hah? Kenapa?" jawab Bom bingung, "Kau bilang semuanya sudah berkumpul kecuali aku. Dasar Bommie" "Oh, itu sih aku emang bohongin kamu. Kan kamu **'pengendara**_**'**_" Bom menekankan kata tersebut "paling payah diantara kami semua. Biar tidak terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan, aku menyuruhmu cepat kembali. Kemungkinan kau menabrak rambu lalu lintas masih ada" jelas Bom, "Kau itu ya" T.O.P mencubit pipi Bom. Sekarang muka Bom memerah. "Ayo, antar aku" kata T.O.P

* * *

"HYUNG! KAU SELAMAT!" teriak sang _maknae_.

"TENTU AKU SELAMAT BOCAH MESUM!" T.O.P membalas teriakan Seungri.

"HEI! SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL BOCAH MESUM, HYUNG?" Seungri membentak.

"KAU BODOH! SIAPA LAGI?"

"OH, JADI 'HYUNG KU' SI PENGENDARA PALING PAYAH MENGATAIKU BOCAH MESUM YA!"

"APA KAU BILANG? APA AKU TIDAK SALAH DENGAR? COBA KATAKAN SEKALI LAGI?"

"T.O.P HYUNG SI PENGEDARA PALING PAYAH SE-KOREA. Tungguu... SE-ASIA MALAH!"

"JADI, SEKARANG KAU SUDAH BERANI MENGATAIKU YA? BOCAH MESUMMMMM..."

"SEKALI LAGI KAU..." sebelum Seungri menyelesaikan pembicaraannya, Taeyang menendang bokong Seungri

"BERISIK BODOH! AKU SEDANG MENDENGARKAN LAGU. KALAU KAU DIKATAI BOCAH MESUM, TERIMA SAJA! PASTI ADA ALASAN DIA NGOMONG BEGITU!" kali ini Taeyang berteriak disamping telinga Seungri.

"APA? KAU..."

**BLETAK**

Sebuah botol air mineral yang masih tersisa 100 ml mengenai kepala Seungri.

"Awww" Seungri mendesah kesakitan. "Apa-apaan kau ini?"

"Aku sedang membaca bodoh. Aku jadi tidak bisa berkonsentrasi." jawab CL

"Dan kau T.O.P, kau juga kekanak-kanakan" kata CL

"Lebih baik kekanak-kanakan dari pada sok dewasa" ledek Seungri.

CL hanya melirik Seungri. "Kau itu yaa... lihat saja nanti" gumannya

Keadaan menjadi sepi. Kali ini Dara berbicara "Aku bosan. Aku mau ke ruanganku dulu. Ada yang mau ikut?" Bom, CL, dan Minzy tanpa ragu menerima ajakan Dara. "Kami keluar dulu ya, hyung-hyung bodoh" ledek CL lalu mereka pergi meninggalkan laki-laki begitu saja.

"Aku bosan. Sudah 2 jam kita menunggu tapi G-Dragon dan adiknya tak kunjung datang. Sudah kutelfon tapi tak diangkat" keluh Daesung.

"Mungkin handphonenye _lowbatt." _jawab Taeyang. "Oh, ya!" pekiknya "Hyung, kenapa Seungri dipanggil bocah mesum belakangan ini?"

"Iya benar. Aku kepo nih" lanjut Daesung.

"Hyung, jangan bilang kau..."

"Tentu saja aku akan menceritakan kepada mereka. Kan kita bestfriend." T.O.P memotong pembicaran Seungri sambil mengangkat alis dengan mesumnya.

_**FALSHBACK ON**_

T.O.P dan G-Dragon mendatangi kediaman rumah keluarga Seungri. Setelah mereka melaksanakan world tournya yang bertajub "BIG BANG ALIVE GALAXY TOUR 2012" mereka beristirahat kurang lebih 1 bulan. Kali ini, Seungri mengistirahatkan dirinya di rumah keluarganya. Maksud kedatangan T.O.P dan G-Dragon hanya untuk _silaturahmi_ ke keluarga Seungri. Yang sepertinya tidak berjalan lancar seperti yang diharapkan.

Tiba-tiba.

"Ehh, tumben datang"

"Sudah 3 tahun tante tidak melihat kalian." kata ibu Seungri

"Mana yang dua lagi? Aduh, siapa ya namanya?" lanjutnya

"Taeyang dan Daesung? Mereka masih istirahat. Apalagi Taeyang kecapekan berat. Dia kan _lead_ _dance_, kebayanglah capeknya. Mana dia pecicilan orangnya." cerita G-Dragon.

"Seungri, ada dimana ya?" T.O.P bertanya.

"Di kamarnya. Ke lantai 2 saja." Jawab ibunya.

Rumah Seungri cukup besar. Ini adalah hasil kerjanya selama kurang lebih 6 ⅟₂ tahun. Bisa dibayangkan berapa pendapatan Big Bang. Apalagi mereka bintang K-Pop terkenal. Pasti banyak.

G-Dragon berjalan di depan T.O.P, baru saja akan sampai di depan pintu kamarnya, G-Dragon terdiam. "Kenapa?" tanya T.O.P heran. "Jangan keras-keras. Ada yang aneh." Bisik G-Dragon. T.O.P hanya mengernyitkan keningnya. "Dengar"

T.O.P menuruti perintah G-Dragon. Mereka mendengar dengan seksama. Hmmm, memang ada yang aneh ternyata.

Kali ini T.O.P tersentak kaget. Iya tak percaya apa yang sedang ia dengar.

"Apa dia sendiri di dalam kamar? Aku curiga ada orang lain di dalam." tanya T.O.P

"Menurutku ada. Tidak mungkin ia melakukan '**itu**' sendirian." jawab G-Dragon

T.O.P membelakakan matanya. "Yang benar saja!" T.O P masih tidak percaya.

"Kau kira aku akan percaya? Tentu saja tidak. Ia masih 23 tahun. Kita, hyung-nya saja belum masa dia udah." "Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau ini pilihannya ya sudah. Kita tidak berhak mengaturnya"

"Tapi yang benar saja. Kita saja belum. Masa dia udah." T.O.P sedang membayangkan apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam.

"Dengar, sekarang semakin menjadi menjadi. Mungkin sedang klimaksnya." G-Dragon mendekatkan telinganya ke pintu. G-Dragon melirik T.O.P.

"Memastikan yang lainnya." T.O.P mengangkat alis sembari mencari nomor telfon sahabatnya di handphonenya. Tentu saja, T.O.P ingin memastikan kedua sahabatnya yang lain: Taeyang dan Daesung.

Yang pertama T.O.P memastikan Daesung. Ia sudah menelfonnya sebanyak 5 kali namun tidak ada jawaban. "Nggak diangkat?" tanya G-Dragon. T.O.P menggeleng. Kali ini ia mencoba meneelfon Taeyang. Sekarang, T.O.P lebih mengkhawatirkan Taeyang dibanding Daesung. "Kau sudah mencoba menelfonnya berapa kali." T.O.P mengangkat 7 jarinya. G-Dargon hampir saja berteriak. "Yang benar? Sekali telfon pasti udah dia angkat. Dia kan cinta banget sama gadgetnya."

"Jangan-jangan..." mereka berdua saling bertatapan.

_**FLASHBACK OFF **_**(Ada selaan dari Taeyang)**

"HEI! MANA MUNGKIN AKU MELAKUKAN YANG TIDAK-TIDAK!" teriak Taeyang

"Aku cuma curiga. Bisa-bisanya kamu nggak ngangkat telfon dari handphonemu. Dimanapun dan kapanpun kau selalu mebawanya kan?" T.O.P mengangkat alis curiga.

"Sebulan itu, aku berhibernasi dari jangkauan elektronik." jelasnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tidak mencurigai Daesung?" lanjut Taeyang.

"Oh, aku baru ingat kalau dia sedang berada di YG Building mepersiapkan album Jepang pertamanya." jawab T.O.P "Kalau aku benar."

"Tentu saja aku juga tidak melakukan yang tidak-tidak selama liburan." Jawab Daesung.

Seungri berada di pojok ruangan sambil mendengarkan lagu.

"Oke, aku lanjutkan"

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

"Jadi, masih sama keadaannya?" tanya T.O.P

"Masih. Aku tidak percaya, liburan ini mereka lewatkan dengan hal yang tidak-tidak. Padahal kau juga bisa seperti mereka." ledek G-Dragon.

"Apanya?"

"Apanya? Dasar lemot, seperti dia lah" tangan G-Dragon menunjuk ke arak pintu yang mereka curigai.

T.O.P tersedak air ludahnya sendiri.

Kali ini mereka panik, terjadi keheningan di kamar Seungri. G-Dragon mengisyaratkan T.O.P agar diam. Suara terdengar lagi.

"Hampir saja kita mengganggu '**mereka**'" desah G-Dragon

"Tapi aku curiga" lanjutnya "Kalau itu klimaks mestinya ada jeritan di dalam. Kira-kira dia sama siapa ya? Perasaan sikap dia nggak ada yang aneh"

"Adiknya kali" T.O.P menyeletuk

"Yang benar saja. Bejat banget dia"

"Sama siapa lagi coba?"

G-Dragon masih sibuk mendengarkan suara suara di dalam.

"Apa perlu kita dobrak pintunya?" tanya G-Dragon.

"Kalau kita masuk kita juga dosa dong. Mau _silaturahmi_ malah gini." gerutu T.O.P

"Habis gimana? Kita mau sampai kapan ada disini?" G-Dragon membujuk T.O.P

"Makanya dengerin baik-baik." G-Dragon menarik kepala T.O.P lau menempelkannya ke pintu.

T.O.P kaget. Kenapa semakin lama semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Aaahhh...Ssshhhh...eeehh...ahhh...ah" telinga T.O.P merasa geli setelah mendengarkannya.

"Kita sms dia aja dulu." Dengan cepat T.O.P mengambil handphonenya dan mengetik pesan. Tiba-tiba G-Dragon mengambil handphone T.O.P.

"Nggak mungkin dijawab, buang-buang pulsa." G-Dragon mengembalikan kembali handphone T.O.P.

"Aahhhh..sshh...eeehh...ssshhhh" terdengar desahan Seungri semakin keras.

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_** (Taeyang kembali menyela)**

"Akhirnya, kau dan G-Dragon berniat membuka pintu?" tanya Taeyang yang semakin penasaran. T.O.P mengangguk . Seungri masih berada di pojok ruangan.

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

"Jadi, kita langsung aja?" tanya T.O.P

"Tentu saja. Siap? Dobrak atau pelan-pelan?" G-Dragon masih belum yakin.

"Dobrak aja tapi jangan terlalu keras. Nanti ibunya kaget"

Mereka berdua memantapkan hatinya untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam. Tidak peduli apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam sana. Daripada terjad**i "gosip"**yang tidak-tidak nantinya, mending dibuktikan sekarang. Walupun mereka masih ragu dengan rencana mereka.

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_** (T.O.P memotong ceritanya sendiri)**

"Kalian pasti terkejut." kata T.O.P

Taeyang dan Daesung lebih mendekatkan diri dengan T.O.P. Mereka semakin penasaran apa yang terjadi di "**ruangan**" itu.

Sementara sang korban masih berada di pojok ruangan. Ia semakin menjauhi sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Mau ikut dengerin nggak? Ini bagian yang serunya loh" ajak T.O.P yang maksudnya adalah meledek Seungri.

Seungri tidak menjawab, sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

Hati mereka pun mantap untuk mendobrak pintunya. Sambil menarik nafas dan mengembuskannya, G-Dragon memberitahu intruksinya.

"Kalau aku bilang 'tiga', dobrak pintunya" perintah G-Dragon.

T.O.P menganggukkan kepala. Ia semakin tidak sabar.

"Okee" G-Dragon memulai "Satu...Dua...TiiiiiiiiGA!"

Mereka berdua mendobrak pintunya, sontak membuat Seungri dan seorang yang **"menemaninya"**terkejut.

G-Dragon dan T.O.P terkejut sekaligus tidak percaya apa yang sedang mereka lihat. Seorang maknae Big Bang telah mengejutkan mereka. Mereka bersumpah dalam hatinya untuk tidak melupakan kejadian ini.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

Review?


	2. Keep My Secret

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

Hati mereka pun mantap untuk mendobrak pintunya. Sambil menarik nafas dan mengembuskannya, G-Dragon memberitahu intruksinya.

"Kalau aku bilang 'tiga', dobrak pintunya" perintah G-Dragon.

T.O.P menganggukkan kepala. Ia semakin tidak sabar.

"Okee" G-Dragon memulai "Satu...Dua...TiiiiiiiiGA!"

Mereka berdua mendobrak pintunya, sontak membuat Seungri dan seorang yang **"menemaninya"**terkejut.

G-Dragon dan T.O.P terkejut sekaligus tidak percaya apa yang sedang mereka lihat. Seorang maknae Big Bang telah mengejutkan mereka. Mereka bersumpah dalam hatinya untuk tidak melupakan kejadian ini.

* * *

.

.

.

_**BIG BANG YG Entertainment**_

_**Story Choi Ji-hyun**_

_Warning: Gaje, typo, dsb._

_Genre: _

_Genre: Humor/Drama/Romance/Friendship/Parody/Mystery (Maybe)_

_Rated: T_

_._

_._

_._

_**We Belong Together**  
_

_**Chapter 2 – Keep My Secret**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Seungri, sedang terlentang di atas karpet yang hanya mengenakan celana pendek bunga-bunga.

"Hi, Hyung! Lama tidak bertemu!" sapa Seungri dengan santainya.

G-Dragon dan T.O.P merasa bodoh melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam.

"Sepertinya sudah ada orang. Bapak pamit dulu ya." seorang bapak yang diduga adalah tukang pijat tuna netra meninggalkan kamar Seungri.

"Hati-hati Pak. Sudah saya suruh supir saya buat mengantar Bapak pulang. Terima kasih."

Bapak itu hanya menganggukan kepala.

"Hyung, ada apa?" tanya Seungri.

G-Dragon dan T.O.P masih terdiam. Mereka berdua pun duduk di atas karpet yang tadi digunakan Seungri untuk dipijat.

"Kau menjijikan." T.O.P memulai. G-Dragon membenarkan.

"Kau juga, mendesah." T.O.P menambahkan.

Seungri masih belum mengerti apa yang dikatakan T.O.P.

"Kau itu, kukira mendesah lagi ngapain, ternyata lagi dipijat." guman G-Dragon yang masih merasa bahwa ia dan T.O.P sia-sia menunggu di depan pintu selama kurang lebih satu jam.

Kali ini Seungri merasa mengetahui arah pembicaraan hyung-nya itu.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Seungri gugup.

"Jadi, G-Dragon beranggapan bahwa kau sedang bersama seorang wanita dan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak. Untungnya semua di luar dugaan." "Sebetulnya, kita hampir 1 jam nunggu di depan pintu. Berusaha memastikan apa yang terjadi." jelas T.O.P

Kini Seungri tahu apa yang dimaksud hyung-nya itu. Ia pun angkat bicara.

"Mana mungkin aku bersama seorang wanita. Kecuali dengan adik dan ibuku. Dan nggak mungkin juga aku ngelakuin hal yang aneh-aneh." kata Seungri.

"Ini. Mengecawakan. Sangat." kata G-Dragon. T.O.P mengangguk sambil menepuk punggung G-Dragon. "Ku kira maknae kita bakal nyusul. Iya, nggak?" ledek G-Dragon.

"Kalian ini. Ya sudah, aku minta minum." kata Seungri.

Seungri pun beranjak dari duduknya. Berhubung ia tidak memakai baju, ia ingin mengambil bajunya yang terletak di atas tempat tidur, tepat di belakang punggung G-Dragon dan T.O.P. Kali ini mereka benar-benar terkejut.

Seungri memakai bajunya lalu berjalan menuju pintu. "Tunggu di sini saja."

Mereka saling berhadapan. Sesuatu yang semestinya mereka tidak dilihat, ada yang berbeda.

"Masa iya?" kata T.O.P

"Entahlah." jawab G-Dragon.

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

"Selesai. Aku pikir kalian harus memikirkan ending itu sendiri." kata T.O.P.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, hyung. Lanjutkan! Jangan buat kami penasaran." protes Daesung.

"SUDAH CUKUP! ITU MENJIJIKAN!" teriak Seungri dari pojok ruangan. "Lagi pula kalian sebagai laki-laki masa tidak tau apa yang terjadi." Lanjutnya.

"Apa?" tanya Taeyang. Kali ini ia mengernyitkan kening. "Tunggu." Lanjutnya. "AH" pekik Taeyang. "Basah?"

"Pelankan suaramu bodoh." T.O.P memberitahu.

"Iya kan? Ayo, ngaku?" Taeyang tidak mendengarkan T.O.P

Seungri menatap ketiga hyung-nya itu. Lalu ia pun mengangguk.

"Apa sampai segitunya? Sama cowok aja begitu apalagi sama cewek." ejek Daesung.

"Sudah hentikan. Lagi pula itu tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan." kata Seungri kesal.

"Wajar saja, T.O.P hyung memanggilmu **'Bocah Mesum'.**" jawab Daesung.

"Sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan. Menurutku itu pantas, apalagi kau kan sudah dewasa." kata T.O.P menenangkan. "Tapi tetap saja kau paling mesum diantara kami berempat. Berlima bersama G-Dragon." T.O.P menambahkan.

"Oh, ya. Untuk sekedar menambahkan." sahut seseorang dari balik pintu.

G-Dragon sudah datang.

"Kau datang juga." kata T.O.P. G-Dragon masuk lalu bergabung dengan mereka. "Mana si 'Bocah Mesum'?" tanya G-Dragon. Serempak Taeyang, Daesung, dan T.O.P menunjuk ke arah Seungri di pojok ruangan.

"Seungri, kau tidak mau bergabung?" tanya G-Dragon. Bagaimana ini? Kata Seungri dalam hati. Ia berfikir bahwa rahasia terbesarnya akan segera terbongkar. Seungri memberanikan diri.

"Hyung, jangan bilang kau akan memberi tahu mereka?" tanya Seungri panik.

"Tentu saja. Kita kan sahabat." jawab G-Dragon.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak mau bergabung dengan kalian." jawabnya.

_**FLASHBACK ON**_** (Masih lanjut dengan flashback tadi)**

T.O.P dan G-Dragon masih menunggu. Karena bosan, mereka mulai mengotak-atik kamar Seungri. Kecurigaan mereka belum selesai, T.O.P menemukan sesuatu yang semestinya tidak Seungri simpan. Sebuah DVD. Tak hanya T.O.P, G-Dragon juga menemukan sebuah kardus di bawah ranjang Seungri. Tertulis **"DON'T OPEN THIS BOX!". **G-dragon memperhatikan bahwa di keenam sisinya tertera perintah tersebut.

T.O.P tidak hanya menemukan satu. Melainkan satu lusin. Dan setelah ia memeriksa di laci ia menemukan 2 lusin. T.O.P mengecek DVD tersebut. Ia mulai berfikir bahwa ini adalah DVD porno.

"Hyung, aku penasaran dengan ini. Apa perlu kita buka?" tanya G-Dragon.

"Aku juga menemukan ini. Aku berfikir ini adalah DVD porno. Apa perlu kita tonton untuk memastikan?" kata T.O.P

"Aku pikir kita buka kardus ini dulu. Kalau DVD bisa kita tonton di mobil." perintah G-Dragon.

Tanpa pikir panjang, T.O.P dan G-Dragon membuka kardus. Belum sempat ia melepas solatipnya hingga selesai, ada yang masuk.

G-Dragon dan T.O.P kaget, namun mereka beruntung bukan sang pemilik yang masuk kamar. Melainkan sang adiknya.

"Oppa sedang pergi ke supermarket bersama Ibu. Mungkin mereka kembali satu jam lagi." kata adiknya mengingatkan. Kali ini adiknya menatap mereka curiga.

"Apa kau juga seperti Oppa?" tanya adiknya.

T.O.P menatapnya sinis, "Maksudnya?"

"Apa perlu aku masuk?" tanyanya. G-Dragon dan T.O.P saling bertatapan.

"Sepertinya perlu." jawab G-Dragon.

Adiknya pun masuk lalu duduk di atas ranjang Seungri. Ia pun mejelaskan.

"Oppa itu mesum. Kardus yang mau kalian buka itu isinya majalah porno. DVD yang dipegang T.O.P Oppa pun juga begitu. Namun, entah karena alasan apa Oppa menyembunyikan semuanya.

G-Dragon dan T.O.P sudah menduganya. Memang anak ini betul-betul mesum.

"Untuk DVD, Oppa sudah tidak pernah menontonnya selama kurang lebih 3 tahun." lanjutnya. "Tapi yang aku bingung, sekitar 4 bulan terakhir ini, Oppa tidak pernah membaca yang aneh-aneh lagi. Padahal dia selalu update kalau urusan begitu. Dia juga punya langganan majalah." "Mungkin pengaruh seseorang. Atau apa mungkin dia naksir cewek? Cewek kan paling nggak suka sama cowok mesum."

"Oh, anak itu diam-diam menghanyutkan. Tak bisa dipercaya." celetuk G-Dragon.

"Kalau kalian masih belum percaya buka saja kardusnya atau ambil satu DVD yang kalian temukan. Aku sih, sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Tapi, kalau mau nonton jangan disini, di rumah kalian saja." kata adiknya.

"Kalau Oppa-mu nyari gimana?" tanya T.O.P.

"Nggak mungkin, aku bisa menjaminnya." jawab adiknya sambil mengedipkan sebelah alis. Ia pun keluar kamar meninggalkan mereka.

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

"YANG BENAR SAJA?" Taeyang tersentak kaget. "Seung-chan, apa itu benar?"

Seungri masih belum mengerti pembicaraan hyung kebanggaannya itu. Apa yang sebenarnya ia bicarakan? Seungri belum mengetahui cerita ini. Namun, untuk mencegah timbulnya kecurigaan, Seungri hanya mengangguk.

"Ckckck, hebat benar kau. Aku saja baru pernah nonton sekali." kata Taeyang.

Sementara itu, Daesung berkata "Bagaimana dengan nasib DVD nya? Apa kalian tonton?"

"Kau gila. Belum. Tapi masih kami simpan. Kalau kalian mau nonton bilang saja. Aku dan G-Dragon menaruh di tempat yang aman." jawab T.O.P usil.

Terdengar ketukan dari pintu.

Para wanita menghampiri mereka.

"Hyung bodoh, ayo ke ruang utama." kata CL. "Oh, Hyung GD sudah datang. Mana adikmu?" tanyanya. "Tadi di panggil presiden." jawab G-Dragon.

CL memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan dan akhirnya bertatapan dengan Seungri.

"Bocah mesum, kenapa mukamu murung begitu. Jangan sampai kau memperlambat hyungmu." kata CL lalu membanting pintu.

"Pacarmu bawel." kata Taeyang sambil melirik Seungri.

"_Pacar? Yang benar saja? Siapa yang mau punya pacar orang suka ngatur gitu?" _kata Seungri dalam hati.

"Kok diam? Kau menyukainya?" tanya Daesung.

"Hah? Apa kau bilang? Siapa coba yang mau menyukai cewek macam gitu?" bantah Seungri.

"Heh, udah ayo kita ke ruang utama sebelum cewek itu balik lagi." kata Taeyang.

Mereka pun berjalan keluar. Seungri merasa lega bahwa G-Dragon tidak memberi tahu kepada yang lain tentang rahasianya. Sekarang, Seungri kepikiran hal lain. Hal yang tidak diketahui siapa-siapa kecuali dia, G-Dragon, dan Tuhan.

Di koridor G-Dragon bertanya, "Masih yang itu?"

Seungri menatap G-Dragon lalu mengangguk.

* * *

"Para bujangan telah datang!" teriak Dara.

"Diam kau perawan tua yang terlihat muda" celetuk G-Dragon.

Dara menatapnya sinis. "Mana adikmu?" tanyanya.

"Dipanggil presiden." jawab G-Dragon.

"Sedang apa?"

"Entahlah."

"Mengapa tidak kau temani?"

"Malas."

"Kakak yang payah."

"Diamlah, kau bawel."

"Cih,_ leader _yang sombong."

"Kau yang memancingku anak manja."

"Tutup mulutmu."

"Kau yang harusnya tutup mulutmu."

"Kau."

"Kau."

"Kau laki-laki pecundang ternyata."

"Diam wanita jalang."

CL datang menenangkan kedua "mantan pasangan kekasih ini".

"Kalian diam! Dasar kekanak-kanakan." bentak CL.

"Lebih baik kekanak-kanakan daripada sok dewasa." ledek Seungri yang masih belum kapok.

"Kau itu ya, dari tadi selalu menggangguku." CL hendak menjewer Seungri namun ditepis oleh tangannya.

"Kau itu kenapa? Dari tadi marah-marah mulu. Apa lagi beberapa bulan ini. Memang ini sudah menjadi sifatmu. Tapi, apa sedang terjadi denganmu? Ah, kau mebuatku jengkel." Seungri menjelaskan.

Kali ini CL tersipu. Ia masih belum menjawab.

"Ah, kau memang menjengkelkan." kata Seungri lalu meninggalkan CL.

CL tersenyum.

* * *

"Hyung, berapa menit lagi acara dimulai?" tanya Seungri sambil melirik jam tangannya.

"15 menit lagi. Mungkin." jawabnya. "Mengapa?"

"Aku mau bicara." Seungri pun mengajak G-Dragon keluar.

* * *

"Kau gila!" kata Seungri

"Kenapa?" jawab G-Dragon

"Aku pikir kau akan memberi tahu yang lain."

"Kalau kau menyuruhku menjaga rahasia tersebut, ya akan aku jaga. Lagi pula, kenapa kamu nggak cerita ke lainnya, sih? Aku yakin mereka pasti akan membantu mu."

"Tapi aku belum siap, hyung." jawab Seungri pasrah.

"Apa yang menyebabkan kau menyukainya?"

"Sepertinya pernah kujelaskan."

"Bagaimana dengan sahabat lama mu? Apa pernah kau menyukainya?"

"Aku sudah pernah memberi tahumu bahwa aku tidak menyukainya. Hubungan kita cuma sebagai teman."

"Aku tanya, apa kau **'pernah'** menyukainya?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya."

"Aku rasa dia terus memperhatikanmu." G-Dragon memastikan.

"Ah, masa? Aku rasa tidak."

"Kau memang tidak peka."

"Apanya?"

"Sudah lupakan."

G-Dragon kembali memasuki ruangan namun langkah ia terhenti karena ada yang memanggilnya.

"Oppa!" teriak anak tersebut.

Seungri memperhatikan.

"Oh, kau sudah kembali." "Lama sekali. Sudah mau dimulai." kata G-Dragon.

Anak itu hanya tersenyum lalu memasuki ruangan. Seungri masih memperhatikan.

"Hyung." panggil Seungri.

"Hmm?" guman G-Dragon.

"Aku mohon kau tetap merahasiakannya. Mungkin aku akan memberi tahu yang lainnya." "Sendiri." Seungri memohon.

G-Dragon menganggukan kepala.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

**Terima kasih yang sudah membaca**

**Review?**


	3. The Reason

"Oppa!" teriak anak tersebut.

Seungri memperhatikan.

"Oh, kau sudah kembali." "Lama sekali. Sudah mau dimulai." kata G-Dragon.

Anak itu hanya tersenyum lalu memasuki ruangan. Seungri masih memperhatikan.

"Hyung." panggil Seungri.

"Hmm?" guman G-Dragon.

"Aku mohon kau tetap merahasiakannya. Mungkin aku akan memberi tahu yang lainnya." "Sendiri." Seungri memohon.

G-Dragon hanya mengangguk.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**BIG BANG © **__**YG Entertainment**_

_**Story **__**© Choi Ji-hyun**_

_Warning: typo, gaje, jayus, garing, alay, alur tidak jelas, dsb._

_Genre: Humor/Drama/Romance/Friendship/Parody/Mystery (Maybe)_

_Rated: T_

.

.

.

_**We Belong Together**_

_**chapter 3 – The Reason**_

.

.

.

* * *

Semua bersenang-senang kecuali Seungri. Ia masih memikirkan apakah dia harus memberitahukan yang lain atau tidak.

Dan tentunya memberi tahu sahabat. _Lamanya._

Mungkin ini pesta kecil-kecilan untuk merayakan keberhasilan artis YG diawal debutnya. Seungri senang sekaligus gundah. Disamping sekarang dia sedang berada masalah, ia senang karena ini adalah pesta orang yang dikaguminya. Lebih tepatnya orang yang disukainya.

Lee Hi.

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

Siang ini cukup dingin. Di Seoul, suhu sudah mencapai -4 . Langit cukup cerah dan mentari pun masih tampak. Suasana di YG Building kali ini terbilang sepi.

Seungri berada di ruangannya ditemani secangkir kopi, duduk di depan penghangat tubuh.

Terdengar teriakan dari luar.

"HAYI!"

"_Ah, suara G-Dragon hyung."_ pikir Seungri.

Sambil menyeruput kopinya, ia menguping pembicaraan di luar.

_Di Koridor_

"Apa Oppa?" Lee Hi berlari menghampiri kakaknya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya G-Dragon

"Aku mau syuting MV." jawab Lee Hi.

"Oh, aku mau ke apartemen duluan. Kalau sudah selesai telfon aku."

"Oppa, tunggu saja disini. Aku gugup."

G-Dragon mengacak-acak rambut Lee Hi. "Kau sudah besar, tak perlu takut. Kan ada Bom."

"Makanya itu."

"Apa?"

"Itu yang membuatku gugup." jawab Lee Hi.

G-Dragon tahu apa yang dimaksud adiknya.

"Baiklah." G-Dragon pun menurutinya.

Mereka pun berjalan sambil berbincang-bincang menuju tempat syuting.

_Kembali ke ruangan Seungri_

"Aku rasa lebih baik aku mengkuti mereka." guman Seungri.

_Di lokasi syuting_

"CUT!" terdengar teriakan sang director.

"Ekspresimu terlalu datar. Tampilkan senyumanmu sedikit."

Lee Hi hanya mengangguk.

G-Dragon menunggu di ruang ganti. Ia tak sendiri. Tetapi bersama Seungri.

"Apa urusanmu datang kesini?" tanya G-Dragon.

"Aku bosan." jawab Seungri.

"Bosan kok kesini. Pasti ada alasan lain kan?"

"Tidak." jawab Seungri gugup.

G-Dragon semakin yakin bahwa kedatangan Seungri yang lain dan tak bukan hanyauntuk melihat proses syuting adiknya. Namun, G-Dragon masih memaksa Seungri untuk memberi tahu yang sebenarnya.

"Jujur saja."

"Tidak ada." ketus Seungri.

"Yang benar? Aku tidak akan memberi tahu siapa-siapa." G-Dragon tetap memaksa.

"Tidak ada, hyung."

"Janji?" G-Dragon menunjukkan kelingking sebelah kanannya.

"Benar tidak ada."

"Kau keras kepala."

"Kau juga."

"Kumohon." G-Dragon semakin tidak sabar.

Seungri menghela nafas. Mungkin lebih baik ia memberi tahu hal ini.

"Iya." kata Seungri

"Iya apa?"

"Iya. Aku kesini ingin melihat adikmu."

Seungri menatap mata G-Dragon dalam-dalam.

"Kau sudah besar." guman G-Dragon.

"Hah? Kau pikir aku tidak pernah naksir cewek. Tentu pernah."

"Siapa? CL ya?" ledek G-Dragon.

"Apa? Siapa coba yang suka sama orang kayak gitu."

Terdengar suara dentuman pintu sontak mebuat mereka menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Siapa disana?" teriak G-Dragon

Tak ada jawaban.

"Mungkin angin. Cuaca kan sedang dingin." kata Seungri.

"_Tak mungkin bodoh. Pasti ada orang di luar sana." _ejek G-Dragon dalam hati.

"Aku rasa aku harus keluar." Seungri beranjak dari duduknya namun ditarik kembali oleh G-Dragon.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku." kata G-Dragon.

"Pertanyaan? Pertanyaan apa?" Seungri pura-pura bodoh.

"Tak usah berpura-pura." G-Dragon menghela nafas. "Baiklah, aku ulang kembali." "Apa pernah kau naksir cewek selain adikku?" kali ini G-Dragon menatap Seungri serius.

"Pernah." jawab Seungri singkat.

"Siapa?"

"Teman kuliahku." "Itu juga sudah lama." Seungri buru-buru melanjutkan.

G-Dragon memutar bola matanya. _"Apa anak ini tidak pernah jujur terhadap dirinya sendiri"._ pikir G-Dragon. Kali ini ia melepaskan tangannya.

"Oke. Pertanyaan kedua."

Seungri merasa tidak nyaman.

"Mengapa kau suka adikku?"

"Entahlah. Perasaan itu datang begitu saja."

"Jawab yang jujur." G-Dragon memaksa.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya."

"Pasti bisa."

"Baiklah."

Sambil mendengar G-Dragon mencari posisi duuk yang enak.

"Ini sebetulnya alasan umum. Aku sebagai laki-laki, tertarik terhadap perempuan."

"Kau itu ya."

"Aku belum selesai." Seungri melanjutkan pembicaraan "Entah kenapa menurutku mukanya imut."

"Hanya itu?" tanya G-Dragon.

"Bukan cuma itu. Dia juga baik."

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyatakan dia itu baik?" G-Dragon tak ada hentinya menyiksa Seungri.

"Mungkin memang alasan kecil. Dikala dia sendiri, aku suka menghampirinya. Mungkin terdengar sok akrab. Setiap kami bersama, kami selalu bercerita. Walaupun baru kenal beberapa minggu dia anak yang cukup mengasyikan. Kalau aku sedih dia juga suka membantuku. Lama-kelamaan aku menyimpan rasa terhadapanya." Seungri menundukkan kepala.

"Seungri?" panggil G-Dragon.

"Apa?" sahutnya.

"Kau tahu apa yang menyebabkanku berada disini?"

Seungri menggeleng.

"Ia gugup."

"Itu alasan yang wajar."

"Ada alasan lain."

"Apa?"

"Aku rasa kau harus memikirkan itu sendiri. Kau menguping pembicaraanku dan Lee Hi di koridor kan?"

Seungri salah tingkah.

"B-bagai...mana kau tahu?"

"Aku merasa ada orang yang sedang bersantai sambil minum di tempat aku berbicara dengan Lee Hi. Suara seruputannya (maaf, tidak pandai berbahasa) terdengar." jelas G-Dragon.

"Itu benar." jawabnya.

"Aku rasa perjuangan mu sia-sia. Kau harus jujur terhadap diri sendiri. Jangan membohongi perasaanmu. Aku kenal kau hampir 10 tahun. Aku tahu persis bagaimana dirimu." kata G-Dragon.

Seungri menatap G-Dragon.

"Kau harus mengerti bagaimana perasaan orang-orang disekelilingmu. Aku harap kau mencerna baik-baik perkataanku." G-Dragon beranjak dari duduknya lalu keluar ruangan.

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

Seungri mengingat-ingat kembali perkataan hyung-nya itu. Ia pun tak sadar bahwa ada yang memanggilnya.

"Hey, bodoh?" terdengar CL memanggil.

Seungri mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap dalam-dalam mata sahabat lamanya itu.

"Boleh aku duduk?" tanya CL.

Seungri pun menggeser tubuhnya.

Ruangan cukup bising. Terdengar sorakan dari mana saja. Walaupun yang ikut hanya sedikit, suara musik di dalam cukup keras hingga membuat telinga berdenging.

"Kau kenapa?" CL membuka pembicaraan. Seungri hanya menatap kegembiraan yang tak dirasakannya itu. Masih terbawa pikiran hyung-nya. "Kau dengar aku?" CL memastikan.

Seungri masih terbawa lamunannya.

CL menumpahkan jus jeruk yang ia minum ke celana Seungri. "Basah bodoh" gerutu Seungri. "Kau itu, kutanya diam saja. Kalau ada masalah ceritakan saja padaku. Aku tahu kau pasti memikirkan sesuatu. Sorot matamu terlihat lelah." CL menjelaskan.

"Memang." desah Seungri. "Kalau aku cerita kepadamu, apa kau mau mendengarkan? Aku rasa ini maslah laki-laki." lanjut Seungri.

"Seungri, kau itu memang bodoh. Kapan sih, aku tidak mau mendengarkan mu? Dulu kau pernah bercerita tentang mimpi basah pertamamu. Apa itu tidak disebut masalah laki-laki?" gerutu CL.

"Ini lebih dewasa dibandingkan mimpi basah." jawab Seungri.

"Apa ini masalah cewek?" CL menebak.

Yup, pipi Seungri merona. "Laki-laki memang mudah ditebak." kata CL. "Ceritakan saja. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya kau bercerita masalah cewek. Kalau aku ingat-ingat." CL menambahkan.

"Iya. Benar." desah Seungri.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta sekarang?" CL langsung to the point.

"Apa kau tidak pernah berbasa-basi? Kau membuatku gugup." kata Seungri kesal.

"Iya atau tidak?" paksa CL.

Ini mengingatkannya saat ia berbincang bersama G-Dragon.

"Kau menyeramkan." Seungri mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Modusmu itu murahan. Jangan coba-coba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jadi, iya atau tidak?"

Batin Seungri merasa tertekan.

"Apa aku harus jujur? Ini menyangkut perasaan lho." Seungri masih mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Iya atau tidak? Atau aku harus menumpahkan jus jeruk lagi? Ke bajumu?" ancam CL.

"Semakin besar kau semakin mesum ya? Berapa umurmu? 21 tahun?" ledek Seungri.

CL menginjak kaki Seungri hingga ia berteriak.

"SAKIT BO.." belum sempat menyelesaikan pembicaraannya, CL menjitak kepala Seungri. "Kau tidak pernah berubah. Bisa tidak kau jawab pertanyaanku?"

Seungri menghela nafas.

"Iya." jawab Seungri ketus.

"Apa ia trainer YG? Seleramu pasti yang muda-muda dan juga _sexy._" ledek CL.

"Hilangkan kata _sexy_." jawab Seungri.

"Biasa saja ya? Tapi benar, dia masih trainer?" tanya CL.

"Mantan." jawab Seungri.

"Kalau begitu dia sudah debut? Baru-baru ini atau sudah lama?"

Seungri tidak menjawab.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menebak." CL menatap Seungri jahil.

"Ada aku, Minzy... dan juga Lee Hi." CL masih berfikir. "Hanya itu."

"Pecahkan masalah itu sendiri." Seungri berdiri lalu meninggalkan CL. "MAU KEMANA?" teriak CL. Seungri menoleh "Aku capek."

"Kalau aku tahu siapa orangnya, jangan kecewakan aku!" teriakan CL terdengar keras di telinga Seungri.

Seungri hanya mengangkat jempolnya lalu keluar ruangan.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca. Mohon maaf atas segala kekurangannya.

Review?


	4. Everybody Know

"Ada aku, Minzy... dan juga Lee Hi." CL masih berfikir. "Hanya itu."

"Pecahkan masalah itu sendiri." Seungri berdiri lalu meninggalkan CL. "MAU KEMANA?" teriak CL. Seungri menoleh "Aku capek."

"Kalau aku tahu siapa orangnya, jangan kecewakan aku!" teriakan CL terdengar keras di telinga Seungri.

Seungri hanya mengangkat jempolnya lalu keluar ruangan.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**BIG BANG © YG Entertainment**_

_**Story © Choi Ji-hyun**_

_Warning: typo, gaje, jayus, garing, alay, alur tidak jelas, dsb._

_Genre: Humor/Drama/Romance/Friendship/Parody/Mystery (Maybe)_

_Rated: T_

_Pairing: Hint_

.

.

.

**We Belong Together**

_**Chapter**_ _**4 – Everybody Know**_

.

.

.

* * *

Handphone itu terus berbunyi tapi ia tidak berniat untuk mengangkatnya. Ia kesal dan sekarang butuh ketenangan. Apakah susah untuk mendapatkan kenangan? Ia hanya duduk di ruang rekaman sambil mendengarkan lagu-lagu _Justin Timberlake _dari iPodnya. Ini cukup membantu. Mendengarkan musik memang merupakan hobinya. Disaat seperti ini biasanya ia meng-_update_ status di twitter atau sekedar selca dan mempostingnya di instagram. Tapi kali ini moodnya sedang jelek.

Waktu sudah menujukkan pukul 2 pagi. _"Kira-kira sudah selesai belum ya pestanya?" _Seungri bertanya dalam hati. Mungkin sudah selesai. Tidak mungkin pestanya hingga selarut ini. Ia selalu bertanya dalam hatinya.

Seungri mengambil handphonenya yang terletak diatas meja.

G-Dragon

10 Missed Call.

"Oh, hanya hyung." Seungri berguman sendiri. Ia pun meletakkannya kembali.

"Tok-tok." terdengar ketukan pintu. Orang yang mengetuk pun masuk tak peduli apa yang ada di dalam.

"Oh, ada kau." kata T.O.P pelan. "Aku kira tidak ada orang di dalam." T.O.P mengahampiri Seungri dan menyesuaikan diri. "Apa yang kau lakukakan disini?" tanya T.O.P yang masih sibuk mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman.

"Hey?" T.O.P duduk di samping Seungri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Seungri membalikkan pertanyaan. "Jangan memutarbalikkan pertanyaanku. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku lelah, jadi aku kesini. Dan kau, hyung?"

"Aku dipanggil presiden dan tiba-tiba saja ketiduran di ruang presiden. Aku bangun presiden sudah tidak ada. Aku bingung mencari kalian. Ketika aku sedang berjalan di koridor aku melihat lampu ruangan ini menyala, berarti ruangan ini ada yang memakainya." jelas T.O.P.

"Aku pikir tidak ada orang di dalam. Ternyata ada kau." T.O.P mengakhirinya.

Seungri ber-oh ria.

"Kau kenapa? Tidak seperti biasanya."

Seungri menghela nafas.

"Galauin Lee Hi?" celetuk T.O.P

Reflek, Seungri melotot.

"Apa aku benar?" T.O.P bertanya dengan polosnya. "Sudah kuduga. Tidak sia-sia aku menguping pembicaraan kalian."

Seungri kebingungan.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf. Aku pernah menguping pembicaraan antara kau dan G-Dragon beberapa bulan lalu." entah permintaan maaf T.O.P tulus atau tidak.

Muka Seungri memerah sekaligus menahan emosi yang menggebu-gebu di kepalanya.

"JADI KAU YANG MENUTUP PINTU YA?" mendadak Seungri membentak T.O.P.

"Santai, bro." T.O.P menenangkan. "Iya, itu aku. Aku lihat ada celah pintu terbuka sedikit. Tadinya aku berfikir untuk masuk saja, tapi aku dengar ada suara G-Dragon disitu." T.O.P kembali melanjutkan. "Suaranya juga samar-samar, tapi aku mendengar jelas kalau kau menyatakan kedatanganmu waktu itu ke tempat syuting untuk melihat adik G-Dragon. Lee Hi kan pastinya? Siapa lagi?"

"Tapi, kenapa kau tidak bergabung denganku saja waktu itu?" tanya Seungri.

"Oh, itu?" T.O.P memberi tahu alasannya. "Aku sih, nggak ada kepikiran buat bergabung dengan kalian. Aku rasa kalau aku bergabung malah mengganggu. Maka dari itu aku memilih mendengarkan saja dari luar. Disaat sedang asyiknya aku mendengarkan, Bom memanggilku. Karena kaget, reflek ku tarik keras-keras gagang pintunya."

Seungri kembali ber-oh ria.

"Tapi..." kata T.O.P "Ada alasan lain yang membuatku yakin kau memang menyukainya."

"Apa?"

"Ingat cerita mesummu yang diceritakan G-Dragon tadi siang?"

Seungri mengangguk.

"Itu memang sudah terjadi sebulan yang lalu. Mengingat pernyataan adikmu bahwa kau sudah membuang jauh-jauh kebiasaan burukmu dan adikmu berpandangan kalau ini dikarenakan cewek, aku semakin yakin." "Hanya itu saja sih."

Seungri memijat-mijat kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa pusing.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan. Emang ada masalah apa sih? Aku rasa Lee Hi tidak menyimpan perasaannya pada siapa-siapa. Jadi kau bisa mendekatinya dengan mudah. Iya kan?" T.O.P mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Seungri salah tingkah.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan CL?" T.O.P mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Ada apa sih dengannya? CL, CL, dan CL. Apa hubungannya? Jika aku tidak bersama CL aku akan mati? Nggak kan? Berhenti mencampuri urusanku dengan CL." Seungri emosi.

T.O.P kebingungan dan memberikan tatapan sinis kepadanya. Ia hanya memperhatikan sang maknae. "_Memang apa salahku? Aku hanya kan hanya bertanya."_ guman T.O.P dalam hati.

Seketika suasana menjadi dingin. Seungri berkonsentrasi dengan lagu yang ia dengarkan. Karena bingung, T.O.P mengambi handphonenya dan chatting dengan G-Dragon lewat Choco Talk.

T.O.P : Bro

G-Dragon : Wassup?

T.O.P : Lagi dimana?

Dengan siapa?

Apa sudah selesai acaranya?

G-Dragon : Kau dari mana? Kau tidak ikut pesta?

Aku bersama adikku. Pestanya juga sudah selesai.

T.O.P melirik Seungri.

G-Dragon : Apa kau bersama yang lain?

T.O.P : Aku hanya berdua

G-Dragon : Dengan?

T.O.P : Bisa aku ke tempatmu?

G-Dragon : Aku di apartemen. Apa tidak berbahaya? Kan ini sudah malam. Kau yakin bisa sampai dengan selamat?

T.O.P : Tunggu saja.

Masih sama kan? Kau tidak pindah?

G-Dragon : Tidak. Tapi ini sudah malam

T.O.P : Tunggu saja

Ia meletakkan handphonenya di saku belakang. Lalu mencari kunci mobil yang terletak di atas laci.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Seungri.

"Emmm, mau ke apartemenku." T.O.P berbohong. "Mau ikut?" sekarang T.O.P merasa bodoh. Buat apa ia berkata begitu? Bisa jadi masalah besar.

Jantung T.O.P berdegup kencang.

"Hmmmm..." Seungri berfikir. T.O.P berharap Seungri mengatakan tidak.

"Iya." jawab Seungri.

Nafas T.O.P tercekik.

"Tidak deh. Aku malas. Kau saja." Seungri berubah pikiran, ini membuat T.O.P senang bukan kepalang. Hampir saja ia berteriak.

"Oke, aku pergi." kata T.O.P.

Ia berjalan menuju pintu dan syok ketika membuka pintu dan melihat apa yang ia temukan.

Taeyang dan Daesung duduk di depan pintu. Melihat itu, T.O.P buru-buru menutup pintu atau lebih tepatnya membanting lalu menarik mereka hingga ke pintu masuk utama.

* * *

"APA-APA..." teriak Daesung. T.O.P menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Aww..." Taeyang merintih kesakitan.

"Maaf, apa aku menarik kalian dengan keras?" T.O.P terlihat khawatir. Sebenarnya sih tidak.

"Sedikit. Kau sering nge-Gym ya belakangan ini?" tanya Taeyang.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" T.O.P tidak menjawab pertanyaan Taeyang.

"Menguping." kata Daesung jujur.

"Kebetulan. Aku ada misi, nih. Kalian sudah tahu kan apa yang aku bicarakan dengan Seungri tadi?"

"Aku sih tau. Tapi, Taeyang tidak. Ia tadi tidur." kata Daesung. "Aku hanya memejamkan mata. Aku masih mendengar dan aku tidak tidur." Taeyang mengelak.

"Jadi, kalian tahu?' tanya T.O.P.

Mereka mengangguk.

"Ini kesempatan bagus. Ikut aku." T.O.P bersemangat.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju lapangan parkir mobil yang sedikit gelap. Penerangan di parkiran tidak begitu maksimal. Beruntung, tidak ada satpam saat itu. Mungkin sedang cuti. Di pagi buta ini, tidak ada yang boleh keluar masuk gedung menggunakan mobil. Kecuali atas izin presiden. Pagi ini dinginnya menusuk tulang. Padahal musim dingin akan berakhir. Mungkin efek pemanasan global yang membuat iklim tidak menentu.

Taeyang memeluk tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia memang bodoh. Nekat sekali hanya memakai kaos putih yang ia beli di chrome hearts yang sekilas terlihat seperti kaos **"rider" **yang sedang obral beli 1 gratis 1 di pojok busana, celana jeans panjang yang tidak diketahui merknya, sepatu Nike model terbaru, dan topi NY putih yang tentunya tidak berguna dipakai saat seperti ini. Daesung pun hampir sama tapi ia menggunakan jaket berwarna hitam yang terlihat murahan namun tidak menggunakan sepatu, melainkan sandal jepit crocs yang tampilannya KW. Kalau T.O.P? Tentu dimana pun dan kapan pun ia selalu rapih. Kaos abu-abu nya dilapisi blazzer yang panjangnya hampir selutut, celana jeans biru donker, dan sepatu yang tidak diketahui merknya namun terlihat mahal setinggi betis. Dan tak lupa, jam tangan Guess perak seharga $700 yang masih terlalu murah untuk artis sepertinya.

Mereka berhenti di depan mobil berwarna merah yang warnaya terlihat seperti angkot.

"Aku rasa kau salah memilih mobil." kata Daesung

T.O.P mengiyakan.

Mobil sport yang hanya muat untuk 5 orang memiliki model yang keren dan kualitas yang tak kalah hebat dari mobil para pembalap F1. Sayangnya, warna mobil ini tidak mendukung. Kalau jalan di pagi-pagi gini, pasti akan terlihat mencolok. Apalagi mobil ini mahal. Kalau ada yang melihat orang berfikir ini bukan sembarangan yang punya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Daripada berjalan kaki lebih baik memilih untuk naik mobil.

"Aku belum berani nyetir mobil pagi buta gini. Aku rasa kau saja Taeyang. Model mobil ini juga cocok dengan kepribadianmu." T.O.P memberikan kunci mobilnya kepada Taeyang.

"Hanya ke apartemen GD saja kan?" tanya Taeyang.

T.O.P mengangguk. "Tidak masalah. Tapi kau harus duduk di sampingku biar Daesung yang duduk dibelakang." kata Taeyang.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku takut salah jalan." jawabnya.

"Baiklah." kata T.O.P

"Tapi mampir dulu ke mini market. Aku lapar ingin ngemil." terdengar suara kruyuk dari perut Daesung.

"Itu gampang. Sudah banyak mini market yang buka 24 jam." jawab Taeyang.

Taeyang masuk dan duduk di kursi sopir. T.O.P pun juga masuk dan duduk di sebelah kanan Taeyang sedangkan Daesung duduk di belakang.

"Apa kalian siap? T.O.P, pasang sabuk pengamanmu. Daesung, lebih baik kau menyender di kursi." perintah Taeyang.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya T.O.P sambil memasang sabuk pengaman. Daesung sedang mencari posisi nyaman untuk duduk atau yang lebih tepatnya tidur.

Taeyang tidak menjawab lalu menyalakan mesin mobil dan memanaskannya. T.O.P menyalakan AC dan radio. Daesung akan memulai tidur. Ia senang karena ada bantal di dalam mobil.

Taeyang mengganti gigi lalu menginjak pedal gas. Mobil ini automatic jadi lebih mudah untuk dikendarai. Mobil berjalan ke luar parkiran menuju jalan raya.

"Berdoalah." guman Taeyang.

T.O.P dan Daesung berharap mereka selamat sampai tujuan.

* * *

"KAU TERKUTUK TAEYANG! AWAS!" baru saja mobil berjalan sekitar 500 meter, T.O.P sudah berteriak histeris.

"BODOH KECIL TENGIL! HEY! PERHATIKAN JALAN!" T.O.P memaki Taeyang.

"AKU MERASA LEPAS KENDALI, HYUNG! INI TERASA MENYENANGKAN!" jawab Taeyang.

Tangan Daesung memeganngi kursi yang diduduki T.O.P dengan erat. Ia sudah berniat untuk tidur, akan tetapi Taeyang mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga 100 km/jam membuat Daesung terguling jatuh ke lantai mobil. Maka dari itu ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk tidur.

Jalan raya bisa dibilang sepi. Hanya beberapa mobil yang lewat. Taeyang tidak memperdulikan peraturan, padahal di mana-mana sudah dipasang CCTV. T.O.P memberi tahu jalan. Ia berpegang erat pada dashboard mobil.

"LAMPU MERAH BODOH!" teriak T.O.P panik.

Reflek Taeyang menginjak rem dan membuat rem mendadak. Akibatnya, kepala T.O.P terbentur dashboard mobil dan Daesung terjungkal ke depan. Mereka menghela nafas dan bersyukur karena masih selamat.

"Pelan-pelan saja. Kau nyaris membuat aku dan Daesung mati." kata T.O.P terengah-engah

"Lampu hijau idiot." maki Daesung yang masih kesakitan akibat rem mendadak tadi.

"Santai saja dong. Ini salah kalian membiarkan aku yang menyetir mobil. Lain kali kalian harus berfikir 2 kali!" jawab Taeyang.

"Sadar dong, kau sudah membuat kami hampir mati." gerutu T.O.P.

"Maaf." kata Taeyang singkat.

Taeyang mulai menurunkan kecepatan. Walau begitu, Daesung dan T.O.P masih merasa tidak nyaman. Mereka bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak membiarkan Taeyang menyetir mobil. Lagi.

T.O.P melirik jam tangannya. Sekarang sudah pukul 4. Di mobil hanya terdengar suara penyiar radio dan desahan nafas Daesung yang masih belum bisa menenangkan diri akbiat kejadian tadi.

Taeyang berhenti dan memakirkan mobilnya di tepi jalan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya T.O.P.

"Beli cemilan untuk Daesung." jawab Taeyang.

"Siapa yang akan membelinya?"

"Penampilan kita mencolok hari ini. Butuh penyamaran." sahut Daesung.

"Benar. Apalagi T.O.P hyung. Pakaianmu terlihat mewah." jawab Taeyang.

"Pakaiannya memang mewah." guman Daesung.

"Yang beli 1 orang saja." kata T.O.P.

Mereka saling bertatapan.

"DAESUNG!" pekik Taeyang. "Daesung saja yang beli. Keadaanmu mendukung." lanjutnya. T.O.P dan Daesung menatap sinis.

"Jangan tatap aku seperti itu." kata Taeyang. Ia menghela nafas. "Biar aku jelaskan." Taeyang berdeham.

"T.O.P sudah jelas tidak mungkin yang beli. Pegawai pasti tahu kalau penampilan seperti ini adalah khasnya T.O.P Big Bang. Jam tangannya saja berkilau. Tidak mungkin terlihat palsu kan? Belum lagi sepatu yang setinggi betis ini, ini sudah terlihat mahal. Jarang juga ada orang biasa yang memakai sepatu seperti ini. Blazzernya juga begitu mencolok. Panjangnya hampir selutut. T.O.P hyung tidak pernah terlihat seperti orang biasa. Kalau aku..." Taeyang berfikir. Ia memperhatikan dirinya.

"Mungkin kaosku terlihat murahan tapi sepatuku? Ini mencolok sekali. Topi yang aku pakai ini memang bisa menutupi wajahku, tapi pegawai di dalam akan berfikir negatif. Entah mengapa aku merasa penampilanku terlihat seperti perampok."

"Tidak." T.O.P membantah, memperhatikan Taeyang dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. "Kau lebih tepat terlihat seperti om-om kesepian yang suka memperkosa."

"HAH?" Taeyang terkejut. "Apanya yang suka memperkosa? Lagipula, aku bukan om-om kesepian."

T.O.P kembali memperhatikan. "Aku cuma asal ngomong saja."

Taeyang hanya menatap T.O.P.

"Siapa yang mau beli? Aku sudah lapar." rintih Daesung.

"Kau saja bodoh, kan kau yang mau. Taeyang juga betul, penampilanmu mendukung." jawab T.O.P.

"Dengarkan baik-baik apa yang ku katakan. Pertama, jangan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Masuk, ambil keranjang lalu pilih cemilan yang menurutmu enak. Yang banyak, kita akan makan juga d apartemen G-Dragon. Kedua, JANGAN TERSENYUM! Ingat? JANGAN TERSENYUM! "

"Kenapa?" Taeyang menyela.

"Orang selalu bilang kalau senyuman Daesung itu senyuman maut. Katanya sih, senyumnya manis." jawab T.O.P.

Taeyang menggeleng. "Menurutku tidak."

"Aku juga."

"Apa bisa aku beli sekarang?" tanya Daesung.

"Oh, tentu-tentu. Cepat, jangan lama-lama." kata T.O.P.

"Tapi sebelumnya..." T.O.P menyambar topi yang dipakai Taeyang dan melemparkannya ke Daesung.

"Aku sarankan kau pakai itu. Gunakan untuk menutupi wajahmu. Jangan beli yang aneh-aneh. Belikan careks ya."

"Daesung, jaga baik-baik topiku. Itu salah satu koleki kesayanganku. Dan itu MAHAL." Taeyang memperingatkan.

Daesung mengangguk.

Daesung keluar mobil dan masuk mini market. Ternyata, masih ada masalah lain yang datang menghampiri.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

KYAAAAA. MV CL - THE BADDEST FEMALE KEREEEEEEEEEEN! BAD GIRL BANGET DIA #curhat

CL CANTIK DAN DAN ADA GDYB JUGA(^^) padalah author berharap ada T.O.P juga m(_ _)m #abaikan

SEMUA AYO DILIHAT! #promosi

Judul ff ini sudah saya ganti dan summarynya pun juga (sorry author plin-plan)

Terima kasih yang sudah me review dichapter kemaren.

Review review?


	5. Meet G-Dragon

"Tapi sebelumnya..." T.O.P menyambar topi yang dipakai Taeyang dan melemparkannya ke Daesung.

"Aku sarankan kau pakai itu. Gunakan untuk menutupi wajahmu. Jangan beli yang aneh-aneh. Belikan carex ya."

"Daesung, jaga baik-baik topiku. Itu salah satu koleki kesayanganku. Dan itu MAHAL." Taeyang memperingatkan.

Daesung mengangguk.

Daesung keluar mobil dan masuk mini market. Ternyata, masih ada masalah lain yang datang menghampiri.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**BIG BANG ©**__** YG Entertainment**_

_**Story © **__**Choi Ji-hyun**_

_Warning: typo, gaje, jayus, garing, alay, alur tidak jelas, dsb._

_Genre: Humor/Drama/Romance/Friendship/Parody/Mystery (Maybe)_

_Rated: T_

_Pairing: Hint_

.

.

.

**We Belong Together**

_**Chapter**_ _**5 – Meet G-Dragon**_

.

.

.

* * *

_**Daesung's POV**_

Aku memasuki mini market. Sekarang hampir pukul 5 pagi. Pegawai kasir menyapaku.

"Selamat berbelanja."

Aku berjalan mengambil troli. Aku berusaha bersikap sedingin mungkin. Perkataan T.O.P terngiang di kepalaku. _"JANGAN TERSENYUM! Ingat? JANGAN TERSENYUM! " "__Orang selalu bilang kalau senyuman Daesung itu senyuman maut. Katanya sih, senyumnya manis."_

Mini market sungguh sepi. Hanya aku yang berbelanja. Terlihat, disini tidak ada pegawai laki-laki, semua pegawai WANITA! Aduh, aku harus bersikap biasa saja.

Aku cepat-cepat mengambil snack dan minuman yang aku lihat. Tentu aku menghindari bir, maka dari itu aku lebih baik memilih soda, jus, atau air mineral. Aku harap ini cukup untuk kami berempat.

Setelah aku berfikir snack dan minuman yang aku beli sudah cukup banyak, aku menghampiri tempat alat mandi. Biasanya, letak carex ada disitu.

5 menit aku mencari tapi aku tidak menemukannya. Aku memanggil pegawai yang lewat di belakangku. "Maaf, mba." Ia menoleh. Aku rasa ia bukan pegawai yang bekerja disini.

"Apaahh?" ia menjawab sambil mendesah. Aku rasa aku salah orang. "Kenapa? Lagi sepi ya?" Perempuan itu berjalan mengelilingiku. Bajunya sangat minim. Ia memakai hotpans sepaha dan tank top sangat ketat dan tidak memakai bra. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena mataku tertutup topi Taeyang. Aku harus segera pergi dari sini.

"Kenapahh? Mau apa?" Ia mulai meraba-raba dadaku. Sumpah, ini sangat menjijikan.

"Nyari apa siihhh om?" HAH? OM? YANG BENAR SAJA? Pelacur ini sudah gila.

"Kok nggak jawab? Apa perlu aku cium?" pinta sang pelacur.

Pelacur gila ini mulai menarik kerah bajuku, cepat-cepat kutepis tangannya.

"Aww." ia merintih kesakitan yang terdengar seperti dibuat-buat. Sepertinya aku sedang sial hari ini.

Tak tahan lagi, aku pun mengambil benda benda yang aku lihat dan berjalan cepat menuju kasir. Pelacur gila ini belum menyerah, ia berlari dan menarik tanganku dan memaksa aku jatuh ke dalam pelukannya yang menjijikan.

"Kau hangat." katanya.

Aku mendorong si pelacur hingga terjatuh. Aku berlari menghampiri kasir. Disana aku masih sempat mengambil benda yang aku lihat.

"Ini saja?" kata pegawai kasir.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan memberikan isyarat kepadanya supaya lebih cepat menghitung snack yang aku beli. Akhirnya, penderitaanku akan segera berakhir.

"50.000 won." kata pegawai kasir. Aku pun mengambil uang yang kusimpan di dompetku.

_Sial. _

Aku mencari di saku belakang dan depan celana, jaket tapi tidak ada. Aku menghela nafas. Memang aku sedang sial hari ini.

Melihat tingkahku yang gelisah, pegawai itu bertanya.

"Ketinggalan uangnya?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Apa mau diambil?"

Aku kembali mengangguk.

"Baik, saya tunggu."

Aku berkata dengan pelan "5 menit." Dan berlari menuju mobil.

_**Normal POV**_

_Di Mobil_

Taeyang sedang bermain tab sedangkan T.O.P sedang asyik memilih lagu di iPodnya.

"Kok Daesung lama ya?" tanya Taeyang dengan lihay tangannya bermain tab.

T.O.P melepas earphonenya "Kenapa?"

"Kok Daesung lama ya? Udah 15 menit nih." keluh Taeyang.

T.O.P hanya menggeleng dan memasang kembali earphonenya. Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan pintu.

"Hyung, cepat buka pintunya. Ini gawat." teriak Daesung. T.O.P melirik jendela mobil. Dan menyadari orang itu adalah Daesung. Cepat-cepat T.O.P membuka pintu.

T.O.P lagi-lagi melepas earphonenya. "Apa sih? Mana belanjaannya?"

"Daesung kau lama." protes Taeyang.

"Begini hyung, aku tidak membawa dompet otomatis aku juga tidak membawa uang." jelas Daesung sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

Taeyang dan T.O.P kebingungan. "Ya sudah, tinggal saja belanjaanya, kita kabur. Masalahnya dompetku juga tertinggal." saran iblis dalam diri Taeyang.

"Tidak bisa hyung, aku sudah janji kepada kasir supaya menunggu 5 menit." Jawab malaikat dalam diri Daesung.

T.O.P merogoh dompet di sakunya "Pakai uangku saja." T.O.P menawarkan. Daesung tersenyum. "Berapa totalnya?"

"50.000 won."

T.O.P tersentak "Apa-apaan, mahal banget. Beli apa aja? Kalau cash aku cuma punya 15.000 won."

Taeyang melirik dompet T.O.P "Hyung, pakai kartu ATM saja." T.O.P menoleh "Hah? Apa katamu? Kau gila." T.O.P mendengus.

"Serius hyung. Kalau dipikir lagi, lari dari masalah itu tidak baik. Pakai saja kartu ATM mu."

"Tapi aku bisa ketahuan. Aku tidak mau." T.O.P mengelak.

"Kau kenak-kanakan. Sudah hampir jam 6. Lalu lintas sudah mulai ramai. Ayo cepat. Bersikap biasa saja. Lepas blazzer dan sepatumu. Gunakan septaku saja." perintah Taeyang. Iblis dalam dirinya sudah pergi.

T.O.P menuruti kata Taeyang.

"Mana sepatumu?" kata T.O.P. Taeyang memberikannya.

"Hyung, cepat. Ini sudah lebih dari 5 menit." kata Daesung.

"Sebentar bodoh, gara-gara kamu kita jadi kayak gini." keluh T.O.P.

Daesung memaksa T.O.P turun dari mobil dan menariknya hingga ke pintu masuk Mini Market.

_Di Mini Market _

"Anda kembali lagi." kata pegawai kasir. Kali ini tingkahnya berubah.

"Bisa pakai ATM?" tanya Daesung.

Pegawai kasir mengangguk. "Mohon berikan kartunya."

T.O.P memberikan kartu ATMnya yang sudah ia persiapkan. Melihat tingkah pegawai kasir yang janggal, T.O.P menjadi gelisah.

"Teman Anda modis. Dan juga tampan." canda pegawai kasir.

"Hah?" jawab Daesung.

"Ah, tidak. Saya hanya bercanda."

Pegawai itu memperhatikan ATM yang diberikan T.O.P. "Choi Seung Hyun." gumannya. Ia mulai menggesek kartu.

"Passwordnya silahkan." perintah pegawai kasir.

T.O.P menekan password dengan cepat. Keringat mulai mengalir ditubuhnya. Ia gugup, takut-takut masalah yang lain datang.

Secarik kertas keluar dari mesin ATM lalu T.O.P menandatangani kertas tersebut.

"Silahkan diambil belanjaannya. Terima kasih. Datang lagi ya." kata Pegawai kasir.

_Di Mobil_

Taeyang mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan girang. Headphone terpasang di kepalanya. Melihat T.O.P dan Daesung masuk, Taeyang melepaskannya.

"Sudah? Ayo kita berangkat." kata Taeyang. Ia mulai menstater mobil dan melepaskna rem tangan. Mula-mula Taeyang memanasakan mobilnya terlebih dahulu, mengganti gigi, dan menginjak pedal gas. Perjalanan kembali dimulai.

"Taeyang, pelan-pelan T.O.P.

"Benar. Yang normal saja." Daesung mengiyakan.

Taeyang hanya mengangguk.

* * *

_**G-Dragon's POV **_

Aku terjaga dari semalam. Entah mengapaaku tidak merasa mengantuk. Berkali-kali aku mengecek handphone tetapi tidak ada telfon, sms, atau apapun dari T.O.P. Aku pikir ia tidak jadi datang. Tapi T.O.P selalu menepati janjinya.

"Oppa?" panggil Lee Hi.

"Apa?" jawabku.

"Mereka jadi datang."

"Mungkin."

"Aku mandi dulu. Jangan ganggu." Lee Hi berlari mengambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Aku rasa ia lebih baik dia _home schooling _hari ini.

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

"Kau tahu kamarnya berada dimana?" tanya Taeyang.

"Tahu. Lantai 6 kamar nomor 618." kata T.O.P yakin.

"Apa kau yakin?" Taeyang belum percaya.

"Aku berani taruhan." T.O.P meyakinkan.

"Iya-iya aku percaya."

Mereka bertiga keluar dari mobil dan sudah kembali kepenampilan awal. Masing-masing membawa 2 kantung plastik berisi makanan dan minuman. T.O.P melirik jamnya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 06:00 am. Mereka harus lebih cepat.

"Cepat. Orang di apartemen akan segera beraktivitas." T.O.P memperingatkan.

Kali ini mereka mempercepat langkah, saat memasuki apartemen, seorang satpam memeriksa apa yang mereka bawa. Mereka mencoba bersikap tenang.

"Silahkan." kata Satpam. Mereka berjalan menuju lift. Beruntung tidak ada yang memakainya. Dengan cepat T.O.P menekan tombol angka "6". Lift berjalan.

"Hyung. Aku rasa masalah ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kita." Daesung angkat bicara.

"Menurutku juga." Taeyang membela.

"Kita kan sahabat. Lagi pula belakangan ini kita tidak ada plan apapun." jawab T.O.P.

"Apanya yang tidak? Mungkin syutingmu sudah selesai. Kita? Daesung bersiap untuk mempersiapkan music video. Aku juga sedang mengerjakan album baruku." jelas Taeyang.

"Film apa?" T.O.P bertanya.

"'Reuni' bodoh." cela Taeyang.

"Oh itu. Tonton ya kalau sudah release." canda T.O.P.

Pintu lift terbuka. Taeyang memeriksa apa ada orang lain atau tidak. Ternyata tidak. Mereka berjalan dengan hati-hati menuju kamar bernomor '618'.

Telet Telet Telet

Nada dering gratisan terdengar dari handphone Daesung.

_Seungri._

Daesung panik apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia meminta pendapat T.O.P "Hyung, Seungri menelfon. Lebih baik aku angkat atau aku biarkan saja?"

"Biarkan saja." jawab T.O.P.

Taeyang memperhatikan angka di setiap pintu.

_645, ..., 637, 636, 635, 634,...,623, 622._

"Hyung, kamarnya dimana sih? Perasaan jauh banget." keluh Taeyang.

_618._

"Ini dia!" pekik T.O.P.

"Yes!" Taeyang berteriak kegirangan.

"Kecilkan suara kalian bodoh." cemooh Daesung.

T.O.P mengambil handphonenya dan mencari kontak G-Dragon. Ia pun menelfonnya.

"Yoeboseyo." terdengar suara G-Dragon dari kamar.

"Aku sudah di apartemenmu. Nomor kamarnya 618 kan?" tanya T.O.P.

"Iya." jawab G-Dragon singkat.

"Kami berada di depan pintu kamarmu. Cepat buka!" T.O.P berteriak dalam telfonnya.

"Kami?" G-Dragon kebingungan.

"Sudah buka saja." tanpa salam penutup T.O.P menutup telfonnnya dan menaruhnya kembali di sakunya.

Dasar artis papan atas, mau masuk kamar seseorang harus ditelfon terlebih dahulu, padahal tinggal ketuk pintu saja.

Tidak sampai 10 detik G-Dragon sudah membuka pintu kamar.

"Hey.." belum sempat selesai menyapa Taeyang, Daesung, dan T.O.P menerobos masuk kamar G-Dragon.

G-Dragon menutup pintu kamarnya. "Aku kira hanya T.O.P hyung saja yang datang." kata G-Dragon.

"Kan aku bilang aku akan datang bersama yang lain." jawab T.O.P sambil menaruh belanjaannya di atas meja makan. Yang lain pun mengikuti.

G-Dragon menghampiri meja makan dan melirik belanjaan yang dibeli oleh T.O.P, Daesung, dan Taeyang.

G-Dragon kaget "Apa saja yang kalian beli? Banyak banget." Ia pun membuat minuman sekadarnya.

"Entahlah. Daesung yang membeli. Aku dan Taeyang belum memeriksanya." kata T.O.P sambil berjalan mengahmpiri sofa di ruang tengah. Daesung ikut-ikutan.

Bukannya berjalan mengikuti yang lain ia malah membongkar satu persatu belanjaan yang dibeli Daesung.

Sepertinya Daesung lupa nasihat dari T.O.P dan Taeyang.

"Daesung, buat apa kamu beli sabun, sampo, pasta dan sikat gigi." tanya Taeyang. Belum selesai membongkar, Taeyang menemukan hal yang janggal lagi "Pelembab?" tangannya masih merogoh kantung plastik. Satu persatu ia ambil benda-benda tersebut. "Handuk?" "Cermin?" "Sendal?" "Vitamin?"

"Pantas mahal, kau beli hal yang aneh-aneh." kata T.O.P sinis.

Taeyang masih memeriksa belanjaan. Ini adalah kantung plastik yang ketiga.

"Tadi aku mengalami hal yang tidak diinginkan." kata Daesung.

"Tidak diinginkan?" tanya T.O.P dan G-Dragon bersamaan. G-Dragon menghampiri T.O.P dan Daesung sambil membawa nampan berisikan 4 cangkir teh lalu menaruhnya di atas meja dan ikut bergabung bersama mereka.

Taeyang masih sibuk sendiri.

"Aku diganggu pelacur menjijikan. Karena takut, aku mengambil barang-barang yang aku lihat. Kebetulan aku berada di tempat perawatan kulit dan alat-alat mandi. Merasa sudah cukup banyak barang yang aku ambil, aku pun berjalan cepat menuju kasir. Di dekat situ terdapat obat-obatan. Aku pikir, biar troliku benar-benar penuh aku ambil saja obat dan vitamin." jelas Daesung.

"Sudah membeli barang yang aneh, yang bayar aku lagi." keluh T.O.P.

"Maaf hyung. Aku ganti deh uangnya. Gimana?" jawab Daesung sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya yang sebenarnya ia berharap agar T.O.P mengikhlaskan belanjaan yang dibayar menggunakan uangnya tadi.

T.O.P menggeleng "Sudahlah, tak usah seperti itu. Aku tahu sebenarnya kau berharap aku mengikhlaskan semuanya."

Daesung salah tingkah "Bu-bu... Memang." Daesung mengaku. Ia pun mengambil satu cangkir teh yang dibuat oleh G-Dragon. Belum sampai seteguk ia telan lidahnya sudah melet-melet duluan.

"Ng-nggak enak ya?" G-Dragon khawatir.

"Panas hyung." jawab Daesung lalu menaruh kembali cangkir teh ke atas meja.

"Ja..." ucapan G-Dragon terpotong oleh teriakan Taeyang.

"Jiyong!" panggilnya.

G-Dragon mendongakkan kepala.

"Aku numpang mandi ya!" seru Taeyang.

"Ya." ketus G-Dragon.

Taeyang pun mengambil peralatan mandi yang dibeli Daesung. Tak bertanya terlebih dahulu, ia langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi.

"Berguna juga kan hyung?" tanya Daesung sambil senyum-senyum kepada T.O.P.

"Iyayayaya." jawab T.O.P malas.

Terlihat Taeyang mengalami kesulitan. Berkali-kali ia menggerak-gerakkan kenop pintu tetapi pintu tidak mau terbuka.

"Jiyong!" Taeyang berteriak kembali.

"Apasih?" karena kesal G-Dragon mendatangi Taeyang.

"Pintunya rusak ya?" tanya Taeyang.

G-Dragon mengecek pintunya. Benar, pintu tidak mau terbuka. Ia pun mengetuk-kepalanya dengan jari telunjuknya. Ia pun menyadari sesuatu. G-Dragon memetikan jari.

Taeyang menatapnya bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Ada adikku di dalam." jawab G-Dragon. Terlihat semburat kemerahan di pipi Taeyang Melihat hal itu, G-Dragon curiga.

"Jangan macam-macam. Ayo, ke ruang tengah!" G-Dragon menarik tangan Taeyang dan membawanya ke ruang tengah.

T.O.P berjalan menuju meja makan sambil mengambil beberapa bungkus ramen sedangkan Daesung sedang asyik menonton sinetron kesukaannya "Cinta Fikri Season 999" yang menayangkan couple artis favoritnya, Sharing Sungkar dan Tugu Wisnu dan tangan kanannya menggenggam remote tv.

Merasa terganggu, Daesung bertanya "Kok nggak jadi mandi?"

Taeyang duduk di samping Daesung sementara G-Dragon berjalan menghampiri T.O.P yang sedang membuat ramen.

Daesung melihat muka Taeyang yang merah. "Kau kenapa?"

"Ti-ti-tidak." jawab Taeyang tergagap-gagap.

"Jawab!" Daesung memelototi Taeyang.

Taeyang meneguk ludah. Ia pun mendekatkan bibirnya ke samping kiri telinga Daesung.

"Ada adik Jiyong di kamar mandi." bisik Taeyang.

Mendegar hal itu, Daesung menjatuhkan remotenya -lebay- dan mendorong tubuh Taeyang lalu meletakkan tangannya di atas pundak Taeyang. Sambil menatapnya dalam-dalam ia berkata "Kok nggak bilang."

_**BUK**_

Jawaban Daesung sukses membuat sebuah piring plastik menghantam kepalanya dan Taeyang. Mereka berdua mengusap-usap kepalanya. Otak mereka memang otak kriminal.

"Kalau mau ngintip jangan buat adikku yang jadi korban." mereka tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi G-Dragon memperhatikan.

"Aku kira kau membantu T.O.P hyung membuat ramen." kata Taeyang yang masih mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Memang iya. Buktinya aku sedang mengambil peralatan makan dan menyiapkan minum." jawab G-Dragon.

_**PLAK **_

Baru saja selesai berbicara, sebuah pukulan keras mendarat di paha Taeyang.

"AW!" teriak Taeyang kesakitan. Tak ada yang memperdulikan.

"Ah, gara-gara kau aku terlewat beberapa scene. Sialan." guman Daesung yang kembali berkonsentrasi menonton sinetron kesukaannya.

"Argh. Pada kenapa sih." Taeyang bersender di sofa dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Ekor matanya menangkap tingkah Daesung mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Merasa risih ia bertanya "Kenapa sih? Diem napa. Nonton kok _hyperactive_ banget."

"Ini gara-gara kau. Sekarang sinetronnya bersambung. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di antara mereka." ucap Daesung kesal.

Taeyang memungut remote tv di lantai yang dijatuhkan oleh Daesung.

_**KLIK **_

Layar tv menghitam.

Daesung celingukan. "Apa-apaan ini?"

"Emang nggak capek apa ngikutin sinetron itu? Nggak masuk akal banget deh. Itu penulis skenarionya atau apalah ada aja idenya. Yang baik amnesia, habis itu nyusul yang jahat. Pake ada adegan anaknya ketuker segala lagi." protes Taeyang.

"Ta-tapi kan..." pandangan Daesung teralihkan karena datangnya T.O.P dan G-Dragon yang membawa ramen dan jus. Kini air liurnya sudah menetes.

Merasa jijik, pasangan rapper terbaik sepanjang masa itu cepat-cepat menaruh ramen dan jus ke atas meja. Mereka pun menyesuaikan keadaan.

"Mana mangkok dan sumpitnya?" sindir T.O.P

"Bodoh." G-Dragon berlari menuju dapur dan mengambil peralatan makan yang ia siapkan tadi. Dengan cepat G-Dragon menyusun mangkok dan sumpit di atas meja.

"Ambil sendiri." tak usah diperingatkan Daesung, T.O.P, dan Taeyang mengambil ramen yang sudah disediakan.

"Jadi, mau apa kalian kemari?" tanya G-Dragon yang asik meminum jus nya.

"Nyamm.." tidak ada yang menjawab. Hanya terdengar suara mulut yang sudah mengunyah.

"Nanti hyung, aku lapar." ucap Daesung lalu membersihkan ramen yang menempel di pipi dan sudut bibirnya.

_**TEK**_

Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Sepertinya Lee Hi sudah selesai mandi. Melihat hal ini, Taeyang memalingkan wajah dan mengahadapkannya ke Daesung yang duduk di sebelahnya. Mukanya mulai memerah.

"Kenapa hyung?" tanya Daesung yang masih asyik mengunyah ramennya.

Taeyang hanya mengedip-ngedipkan mata.

"Nggak jelas." guman Daesung.

"Hayi, mau makan dulu?" teriak G-Dragon. Lee Hi yang sedang mengeringkan rambut dengan handuknya berjalan menghampiri kakaknya. Tangannya masih sibuk mengeringkan rambut.

"Ke-" ucapannya terpotong ketika ia melihat tamu yang duduk di ruang tengah.

Malu-malu Taeyang memutar badannya lalu tersenyum kepada Lee Hi. Daesung pun mengikuti. Lee Hi membungkukkan badannya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. T.O.P yang matanya merem melek karena sedang menyedot ramen yang ia makan merasa ada orang lain. Ia pun mendongakkan wajahnya.

"_Oh, adik Jiyong."_ kata T.O.P dalam hati.

T.O.P pun mengangguk-anggukkan kepala sambil tersenyum.

Melihat hal ini, Lee Hi yang sudah _nervous _bertemu Taeyang dan Daesung, tambah _nervous _lagi melihat senyuman maut yang diberikan T.O.P kepadanya -author berlebihan-.

Karena sudah tidak tahan lagi, ia berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya tanpa memperdulikan ucapan G-Dragon.

"Mau makan tidak?" G-Dragon kembali berteriak.

Lee Hi tidak menjawab ia sudah masuk duluan ke kamarnya.

G-Dragon yang mengetahui apa maksud tingkah laku adiknya hanya mendecakkan lidah.

"Mungkin dia terpesona melihat wajahku. Buktinya dia tidak berani menatapku." cerocos T.O.P yang kepedaanya sudah sampai langit ke tujuh –menurut author itu fakta *cubit-cubit pipi sendiri-

"Pede banget." balas Taeyang.

Daesung yang dari tadi mengambil ramen hanya mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Jadi-" G-Dragon mulai mengambil ramen "Apa yang mau kalian bicarakan?" tanya G-Dragon.

"Nggak penting sih sebetulnya." jawab T.O.P yang sudah menghabiskan 4 mangkuk ramen. Wajar saja acara yang diselenggarakan di YG Building semalam bukannya diikuti malah tidur di ruang presiden alias Yang Hyun-suk. Pantas dia lapar bukan main.

"Te-" T.O.P memotong ucapan G-Dragon "Tapi kalau kita laksanain ini pasti bakal seru."

"Tadinya aku malas kesini." kata Daesung yang tiba-tiba saja ia sudah membawa belanjaan ke ruang tengah.

"Aku juga." Taeyang membela, yang tangannya membuka bungkus kripik kentang –tidak berani menyebutkan merk-.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, ini seru buat kita lakuin." lanjut Daesung tersenyum jahat yang sudah mengetahui misi apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

"Jadi?" G-Dragon menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kita tunggu yang di dalam kamar keluar apartemen." bisik T.O.P.

* * *

2 jam mereka menunggu tapi yang mereka harapkan tak kunjung datang. Keadaan mereka kali ini sudah tidak karuan dan sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

Daesung yang berada di meja makan sedang menonton film romance di laptop G-Dragon, menangis terisak-isak melihat filmnya yang begitu menyentuh hati apalagi karena pemainnya adalah _pairing_ favoritnya Sharing Sungkar dan Tugu Wisnu. Tak lupa ia ditemani beberapa cemilan.

Taeyang yang sudah selesai mandi sedang asyik karaokean sendiri di kamar G-Dragon. Terlihat banyak botol mineral tergeletak di lantai kamar yang sudah ia habiskan.

G-Dragon bermain PS 3 di ruang tengah. Ia sedang memainkan game kesukaannya "GTA". Entah berapa misi yang sudah diselesaikannya. Jari-jarinya sudah mauu copot yang dari tadi bergerak cepat memainkan analog stick ps-nya.

T.O.P yang tidak mau menyia-nyiakan belanjaan yang ia beli menggunakan uangnya sedang bereksperimen membuat masakan baru. Ia sibuk barada di dapur. Cucian piring sudah terlihat menumpuk. Sehabis ia selesai syuting film yang berjudul "Reuni" terkadang waktu kosong yang ada ia pergunakan untuk les memasak bersama managernya. Hal ini pantas membuat T.O.P semakin cabi –T.O.P pipinya cabian loh sekarang. Imutnya.-

_**KREK**_

G-Dragon, T.O.P, dan Daesung yang mendengar suara pintu seketika langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.

"_Mengecewakan"_ guman mereka.

Ternyata bukan Lee Hi yang keluar, melainkan Taeyang.

"Kalian." suara Taeyang terdengar seperti orang yang tercekik.

G-Dragon, Daesung, dan T.O.P hanya menatap tajam ke arah Taeyang.

Mulut Taeyang komat-kamit. Sepertinya dia kehabisan suara dikarenakan karaokean yang terlalu berlebihan.

"Minum sana!" perintah G-Dragon lalu kembali fokus terhadap permainannya.

"Ganggu saja." guman Daesung yang kembali berkonsetrasi terhadap film yang ia tonton.

Berbeda dengan T.O.P, ia seketika menjerit histeris "AAAAAA GOSONG KAN!" tidak ada yang mengubrisnya. Telur yang sedang ia masak sudah menghitam akibat ia diami terlalu lama.

Taeyang berjalan menuju kulkas dan langsung mengambil botol air mineral yang ada di dalam.

"Ah." Taeyang mendesah lega.

Sama seperti yang lain, Taeyang kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

* * *

_**Tik Tok Tik Tok**_

Di apartemen G-Dragon kali ini hanya terdengar suara jam dinding.

Taeyang sudah terkapar di atas tempat tidur G-Dragon, suaranya sudah habis dikarenakan ia karaoke terlalu lama.

Tak jauh beda dengan yang di dalam kamar, G-Dragon sudah menghentikan permainannya. Ia selonjoran di sofa mereganggkan tubuhnya pegal-pegal.

Daesung hanya bertopang dagu melamun di atas meja makan. Ia juga menghetikan acara nonton filmnya. Matanya sudah merah.

T.O.P yang sudah bercucuran keringat sedang mencuci peralatan dapur yang ia gunakan. Makanannya? Tentu dia habiskan sendirian. SENDIRIAN. Muka T.O.P sudah pucat akibat makan yang berlebihan. Kalau diteruskan ia bisa muntah.

G-Dragon melirik jam dinding. 13:30.

"Arrgghh." G-Dragon mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri. Ia menatap G-Dragon dan Daesung penuh harap.

"Aku capek. Sudahlah hyung, katakan saja sekarang. Mau nunggu sampai kapan?" ucapannya tertuju pada T.O.P.

Bukannya menjawab T.O.P malah berlari menuju kamar mandi.

G-Dragon mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa dia?" tanya G-Dragon.

"Kebanyakan makan. Biasa, mentang-mentang udah bisa masak ia mencoba bereksperimen menciptakan sesuatu yang baru." jawab Daesung malas.

_**KREK**_

Suara pintu terbuka. Mereka, termasuk T.O.P yang sudah selesai melakukan urusannya di kamar mandi dan Taeyang yang sudah berada di ruang tengah seketika mereka sujud syukur.

"Oppa, aku pergi dulu." tanpa basa-basi Lee Hi meminta izin kepada G-Dragin dan langsung keluar dari apartemen.

G-Dragon hanya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

Lee Hi tidak berada di dalam.

"YEEEE!" mereka berempat berteriak kegirangan. Daesung yang matanya sudah merah kali ini berbinar-binar.

T.O.P dan Daesung duduk di ruang tengah.

"Hyung, jelaskan misimu." suara Taeyang sudah kembali.

"Jiyong, aku harap kau tidak berpura-pura. Aku harap kau berkata jujur." ucap T.O.P tanpa menoleh ke arah G-Dragon sama sekali.

"To the point." jawab G-Dragon ketus.

"Ini masalah Seungri loh." lagi-lagi T.O.P berbicara tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya sama sekali. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah tv. Padahal tv dalam keadaan mati.

G-Dragon menatap T.O.P "Jadi?"

"Aku harap kau mau membantu kami supaya Seungri mendapatkan adikmu." jawab T.O.P datar.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

Aduh gajenya.

Terima kasih buat yang mereview: **ddfans, no name, **dan** Lizzy park** :D

To the point: Review?


	6. Voucher

"Hyung, jelaskan misimu." suara Taeyang sudah kembali.

"Jiyong, aku harap kau tidak berpura-pura. Aku harap kau berkata jujur." ucap T.O.P tanpa menoleh ke arah G-Dragon sama sekali.

"To the point." jawab G-Dragon ketus.

"Ini masalah Seungri loh." lagi-lagi T.O.P berbicara tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya sama sekali. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah tv. Padahal tv dalam keadaan mati.

G-Dragon menatap T.O.P "Jadi?"

"Aku harap kau mau membantu kami supaya Seungri mendapatkan adikmu." jawab T.O.P datar.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**BIG BANG **_© _**YG Entertainment**_

_**Story © **__**Choi Ji-hyun**_

_Warning: AU, OOC, typo, gaje, jayus, garing, alay, alur tidak jelas, dsb._

_Genre: Humor/Drama/Romance/Friendship/Parody/Mystery (Maybe)_

_Rated: T_

_Pairing: Coba dicari_

.

.

.

**We Belong Together**

_**Chapter**_ _**6 – Voucher**_

.

.

.

* * *

"Bagaimana dengan Bom?" G-Dragon berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

T.O.P mendengus kesal "Ayolah, kau jawab saja pertanyaanku. Bom baik-baik saja."

"Hyung, aku rasa itu masalah Seungri sendiri." jawab G-Dragon.

"Jiyong, memang kenapa? Seungri kan sobat kita." T.O.P mendecakkan lidah.

"_Kok, pada tahu? Apa Seungri sudah memberi tahu mereka?" _G-Dragon bertanya dalam hati.

"Mungkin kau bingung kanapa aku bisa tahu. Aku mendengar pembicaraanmu saat syuting ." jawab T.O.P seakan bisa mendengar batin G-Dragon.

G-Dragon terkejut. Bukan karena T.O.P bisa mendengar perkataan dalam hatinya tapi bisa-bisanya dia menguping pembicaraannya dengan Seungri beberapa bulan lalu.

T.O.P menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Apa perlu aku ceritakan? Sebenarnya aku belum pasti dengan pembicaraan kalian itu. Tengah malam kemarin, aku menemukan Seungri sendiri di ruang rekaman. Hahah, sepertinya aku bisa membaca pikiran Seungri. Ujung-ujungnya aku tanya apa ia suka Lee Hi. Setelah kupaksa menjawab ia mengaku. Aku juga mengaku kepadanya kalau waktu itu aku menguping antara pembicaraanmu dan Seungri." jelas T.O.P.

"Kalau mereka?" G-Dragon menunjuk Taeyang dan Daesung "Tahu dari mana?"

"Mereka? Ini konyol, aku tidak menyadari kalau mereka menguping pembicaraanku dan Seungri di depan pintu." jawab T.O.P.

"Hehehe." Daesung dan Taeyang senyum-senyum gaje.

"Kau mau membantu kami tidak?" tanya T.O.P.

G-Dragon bingung. Apa yang harus dilakukan? Mana yang harus dia pilih? Adiknya atau sahabatnya? Berbagai pertanyaan muncul dipikirannya.

"Sebelumnya." ucap T.O.P "Apa ada orang yan disukai Lee Hi?"

* * *

Somewhere else...

Seungri hanya menatap keramaian kota dari jendela. Ia kesal karena dari tadi menelfon keempat temannya tapi tidak ada yang mengangkat.

"Cih." ia berguman kesal.

Merasa bosan ia keluar ruangan dan mencari yang lainnya. Siapa tau ada yang bisa menemani kesendiriannya.

* * *

"Apa itu menunjukkan berarti ada yang disukai Lee Hi?" T.O.P merasa gusar karena pertanyaannya tidak dijawab.

"Bukan, aku malah sedang mengira-ngira siapa yang disukai Lee Hi." G-Dragon berbohong.

"T.O.P hyung, langsung saja deh. Nanti malam aku ada rekaman." keluh Taeyang.

T.O.P menghela nafas. "Sudah kubilang, rencanaku hanya ingin membantu Seungri yang setiap hari ngegalau mulu."

"Aku fifty fifty." ucap G-Dragon.

T.O.P mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Aku mau bantu tapi kalau Lee Hi memiliki perasaan yang sama. Karena aku merasa cinta Seungri bertepuk sebelah tangan." jelas G-Dragon.

"Pasti gara-gara si cewek tempramental itu ya?" celetuk Daesung.

"Maksudmu CL?" jawab Taeyang.

"Iya. Entah mengapa aku merasa cewek itu memiliki perasaan yang lebih terhadap Seungri." Daesung menduga-duga.

G-Dragon menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya. "Benar."

"Aku tidak mengerti." kata T.O.P dengan polosnya.

"Kau memang tidak peka dengan perilaku wanita. Padahal kau kan punya pacar." jawab Daesung.

"Tapi aku melihat sikap CL begitu kasar kepada Seungri. Mana mungkin kan CL suka Seungri." T.O.P masih belum menangkap pembicaraan ini.

"Itulah titik pentingnya." Taeyang berusaha meunjukkan jalan yang lurus kepada T.O.P.

"So?" T.O.P tetap saja tidak mengerti.

"Aduh, hyung." sahut Daeung mengaruk-garuk rambut_ blonde _nya yang tidak gatal frustasi.

"Kenapa CL selalu bersikap kasar kepada Seungri? Karena ia berusaha untuk menutupi perasaannya. Ia tidak mau sampai perasaannya terbongkar. Karena ia bersikap kasar, otomatis Seungri juga akan membalas dengan perilaku yang sama. Nah, kalau Seungri bersikap kasar juga kepada CL, CL tidak akan gugup jika bersamanya. Bayangkan kalau Seungri bersikap baik terhadapnya? Hii, mukanya sudah semerah _Hell Boy _kali." jelas G-Dragon dengan napsu+sotoynya.

"Wajar juga kalau CL menyimpan rasa terhadap Seungri. Mereka kan sahabat dari kecil. Suka dan duka dilalui bersama." Taeyang mencoba membenarkan.

"Mengerti, hyung?" Daesung bertanya sinis.

T.O.P menatap datar ke arah mata Daesung.

"Aku rasa jawabannya iya." Daesung memalingkan wajahnya. Takut karena mendapat _deathglare _dari hyungnya.

"Kalau begitu." ucapan T.O.P terhenti karena ia mengambil sebuah voucher dari dompetnya.

G-Dragon, Daesung, dan Taeyang menatap ke arah T.O.P. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul dibenak mereka.

"_Dia ngapain?"_ batin G-Dragon.

"_Masa iya artis terkenal dan kaya raya begitu nyimpen voucher di dompetnya_." batin Taeyang.

"_Si tua bangka satu ini sikapnya daritadi aneh banget sih. Efek makan masakan eksperimen gilanya sendiri mungkin. Aku berani taruhan pasti lebih enak rasa taiku sendiri dibanding masakannya."_ batin Daesung.

"Daesung, muntahkan kembali makanan yang kubeli menggunakan uangku." ucap T.O.P yang bisa mengetahui sikap sesorang dari matanya. Terlebih Daesung. Ia selalu merasa bahwa Daesung memiliki masalah dengannya.

"Jangan dong hyung." Daesung berusaha menunjukkan _puppy eyes_ nya.

"Mata SIPIT aja sok-sok pake _puppy eyes_." ejek T.O.P yang menekankan kata sipit. *maaaaaaaf banget buat yang suka Daesung v(^w^")v. Author sayang banget kok sama Daesung.*

"Hentikan percakapan bodoh kalian. T.O.P hyung, apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan voucher itu?" G-Dragon mencairkan suasana.

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

"T.O.P." panggil Yanggoon.

"Hm?" sahutnya.

"Aku punya voucher gratis nih." kata Yanggoon.

T.O.P hanya menatap Yanggoon datar.

"Mau tidak? Aku dapat dari Jepang nih. Waktu aku habis beli INI!" ucap Yanggoon sambil mengambil sebuah _toy figures _yang ia taruh atas meja. "LIMITED EDITION loh." lanjutnya mencoba memanas-manaskan. Ia lupa tujuan dari awal pembicaraannya tadi.

T.O.P tersentak kaget. Ia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya.

"BAGAIMANA KAU BISA DAPAT? KAPAN KAU KE JEPANG? MENGAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBELI SATU LAGI UNTUKKU? APA HARGANYA MAHAL? KAU BELI DI TOKO APA? KENAPA NGGAK BILANG-BILANG?" bertubi-tubi pertanyaan T.O.P lontarkan. Maklum, sama-sama kolektor _toys figures_.

"Baik-baik aku jawab." Yanggoon mencoba santai.

"Pertama, dimana aku mendapatkannya? Aku dapat di Jepang. Kedua, kapan aku ke Jepang? Belum lama ini. Ketiga, kenapa aku tidak membelikan untukmu? Karena kita rival. Keempat, apa harganya mahal? Tentu, LIMITED EDITION gitu. Kelima, aku beli di toko apa? Aku beli di toko _toys figures._ Terakhir, kenapa aku tidak memberi tahumu bahwa aku membeli ini? Karena kita rival." jawab Yanggoon singkat, padat, dan jelas. Masih lupa dengan voucher yang ia dapatkan.

"Sok banget mentang-mentang dapat _toys figures _limited edition." guman T.O.P kesal.

"Asal kau tahu saja aku tidak hanya membeli satu. Melainkan SATU LUSIN!" Yanggoon menekankan kata satu lusin.

T.O.P bergeming.

"Tidak usah sungkan. Biar aku ambilkan." Yanggoon berjalan menghampiri _stand _tempat iya menyimpan segala koleksi _toys figures_ nya.

"_Sombong banget."_ ucap T.O.P dalam hati.

"Naaaaaah." Yanggoon kembali menduduki kursinya dengan membawa sebelas _toys figures_ lainnya.

"Biar kujelaskan satu-satu keunikkan dari mereka." ucap Yanggoon.

Yanggoon mulai menjelaskan keunikkan, bahan pembuatan, kekebihan, kekurangan, dll. Ia tidak sadar bahwa lawan bicaranya tidak mendengarkan alias sudah tertidur dengan lelapnya.

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

"Apa hubungannya dengan voucher yang kau pegang itu?" tanya Taeyang heran.

"Ummm... saat aku bangun aku melihat ini di atas meja kerja presiden. Voucher ini juga disertai surat yang ditulis presiden." kata T.O.P. Ia mengobrak-abrik isi dompetnya mencari surat yang ia maksud. Terdapat surat atau lebih tepat ini disebut memo dengan kertas berwarna kuning. Ia membacakan isinya _"T.O.P kalau kau mau mendapatkan toys figures seperti punyaku ambil voucher ini lalu pergi ke taman bermain di Jepang. Tahun lalu kau pernah kesana. Ajak yang lain. Hormat Yanggoon."_

"Apa hubungannya dengan rencanamu?" ujar Taeyang.

"Kenapa mesti ke Jepang segala?" timpal Daesung.

G-Dragon hanya mengelus-ngelus dahinya. Ia juga tidak mengerti maksud T.O.P itu apa.

T.O.P yang risih ditatap dengan_ deathglare_ itu pun mendelik kesal.

"Aku merasa ini terlalu di dramatisir. Mana presiden sok-sok misterius gitu lagi." G-Dragon angkat suara.

"Aku setuju denganmu hyung." ujar Daesung. "Dan ini terlalu berlebihan." sambung Taeyang.

"Justru ini akan menyenangkan." T.O.P tersenyum jahil penuh arti.

* * *

"Seungri, apa mau kukeringkan bajumu?" tanya CL. Ia tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan sapaan Oppa. Padahal ia dua tahun lebih muda. Maklum namanya sahabat dari kecil.

Seungri tidak menjawab.

"Maaf..." CL menundukkan wajahnya. Perasaan bersalah muncul dibenaknya.

Hening.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Hening.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Seungri meledakkan tawanya yang begitu membahana.

"Hah?" CL menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal kebingungan.

"Sudah sekalian lama kau tidak menampakkan wajah bersalahmu." ujar Seungri.

"SIAL!" CL menonjok perut Seungri hingga ia terjatuh lemas.

"Sakit bodoh!" cerca Seungri.

"Kau yang bodoh. BASTARD!" CL membalas cercaan Seungri.

Seungri berdiri mengusap-ngusap perutnya yang terkena serangan maut CL. Ia merintih kesakitan. "Aww. Akan kubalas lain kali."

Hening.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Hening.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"BWAHAHAHAHA." sekarang CL yang tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Sudah lama aku tidak melihat wajahmu meringis kesakitan." sambung CL.

"Cih." Seungri mendecih kesal.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana pecundang yang lain?" maksud pecundang yang dikatakan CL adalah anggota Big Bang yang lain.

"_Berani-beraninya dia mengatakan mereka pecundang." _guman Seungri dalam hati.

"Entahlah." jawab Seungri tidak peduli.

"Kau tidak mencurigai mereka? Kalau mereka pergi _vocation_ gimana? Atau ada rencana yang tidak kau ketahui?" CL mencoba memprovokator Seungri.

"..."

"Kau kan maknae pasti mudah ditipu."

"..." kali ini Seungri sedang membayangkan senyuman licik dari hyungnya.

"Oh ya, bagaimana dengan orang yang kau sukai?" dengan cepat CL mengganti topik pembicaraan mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Heh?" Seungri terjungkal kaget.

"Lebay." ledek CL.

"Umm." Seungri berguman tidak jelas.

"Jangan-jangan kau menyukaiku lagi?" tanya CL asal.

"Heh?" sekarang ia memperlebar jarak antara dengannya dan CL.

"Pede amat." ejeknya.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Aku lupa kalau aku ada urusan. Aku harus bertemu Teddu." CL yang berbohong pun berlalu meninggalkan Seungri sendiri di _practice room _entah mengapa sekarang perasaannya campur aduk. Tanpa pikir panjang tiba-tiba saja ia melontarkan pertanyaan yang sangat tidak masuk akal. "Ada apa denganku?"ia berguman sendiri sembari berjalan tanpa arah dan meremas pipinya hingga merah.

Sementara Seungri kebingungan dengan berbagai macam pikiran muncul dibenaknya "Aku salah bicara ya?" Seungri bertanya pada diri sendiri.

Dilema remaja.

* * *

"Jadi sudah pas? Yanggoon ikut atau tidak?" tanya Taeyang.

"Tidak." ucap T.O.P

"Kita putuskan minggu depan berangkat sekalian dengan _Tour 2013 in Japan_ Daesung. Jiyong, kau yakin di hari itu kau tidak ada _schedule_?" ujar T.O.P.

"Sudah kupastikan tidak." jawab G-Dragon yakin.

"Sampai ada kau harus membayar semuanya, hyung." ancam Daesung.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Keempatnya saling bertatapan.

"Sepertinya aku harus kembali." T.O.P beranjak dari duduknya.

"Aku juga." Taeyang ikut-ikutan.

"Otomatis aku juga. Kan aku berangkat bareng kalian." kata Daesung.

"Okay. Aku rasa Lee Hi sebentar lagi pulang." jawab G-Dragon.

_You and I together_

_It just feels so right_

_Ibyuliran maleun never_

_Geu nuga mweorahaedo nan geudael jikilgae_

Handphone T.O.P berbunyi yang dengan pastinya nada dering lagu milik kekasihnya, Park Bom.

Dilihatnya panggilan masuk. Nomornya tidak diketahui. Pada akhirnya ia biarkan telfon itu berdering.

Ia pun menghiraukan telfonnya yang sedari tadi berdering.

"Jiyong, aku yang lain pamit dulu. Terima kasih." kata T.O.P.

"Okay." jawab G-Dragon singkat.

"Hyung, dari tadi telfonnya bunyi mulu. Angkat saja." keluh Taeyang yang sedang menyetir. Kecepatan mobil yang ia kendarai cukup normal. Karena ia diancam apabila ia memakai kecepatan penuh seluruh benda berbau _chrome hearts _akan dibakar habis-habisan oleh T.O.P dan Daesung.

"Benar hyung. Walaupun kau tidak kenal nomornya kalau itu Bom noona gimana?" tambah Daesung yang duduk di kursi penumpang.

Pernyataan Daesung sontak membuat T.O.P panik. Buru-buru ia angkat telfonnya. Ia tidak mau hubungannya kandas karena masalah sepele seperti ini. Bayangannya adalah ketika hal itu terjadi dan gossipnya tersebar di internet _"Lead vocal kita Bom telah mengakhiri hubungan dengan kekasihnya dikarenakan setiap dihubungi via telfon tidak pernah diangkat. Sungguh kekasih yang bejat."_ seketika ia merinding membayangkan hal itu benar terjadi.

Namun, sepertinya Daesung harus membayar kesalahannya.

"KAU DIMANA? KENAPA TIDAK MENJENGUKKU HARI INI? DASAR ADIK YANG TIDAK PEDULI! MANA TELFON TIDAK DIANGKAT. DASAR LELAKI BEJAT!" ternyata suara disebrang sana adalah kakak T.O.P bukan kekasihnya.

"Maaf noona. Tadi aku ada urusan. Baik-baik aku akan kesana." T.O.P bergidik ngeri dan langsung memutuskan sambungan telfonnya.

T.O.P menoleh ke belakang dan menatap Daesung tajam. "Akan kupastikan kau menderita." janji T.O.P.

"Taeyang, antar aku ke rumah sakit tempat kakakku di rawat." pinta T.O.P

"Sedari tadi Choi Hye Yoon kesal menunggu anda." kata perawat yang menjaga kakak perempuan T.O.P.

"Baiklah. Apa boleh aku masuk bersama tiga temanku ini?" tanya T.O.P.

"Tentu boleh." jawab si perawat. Pipinya merona hebat karena bertemu T.O.P.

"Tidak usah meminta pasti boleh kok." si perawat menambahkan. Tentu saja artis fenomenal berkeliaran di rumah sakit yang merupakan tempat umum masa dibiarkan pergi begitu saja. Ini kesempatan emas.

"Terima kasih." jawab taeyang, Daesung, dan T.O.P bersamaan lalu menorehkan senyuman yang begitu menghangatkan. Si perawat pingsan mendadak. Terlihat beberapa penjenguk teriak histeris sendiri. Kebanyakan kaum hawa. Yang laki-laki hanya terperangah melihat ketampanan mereka. Setengah dari personel Big Bang ada disini. DISINI! Pasien yang masih dirawat maupun yang sudah sembuh seketika penyakitnya kumat melihat ketampanan mereka. Sampai-sampai ada yang di bawa ke UGD. Walaupun T.O.P sudah 4 hari belakangan ini mampir menjenguk kakaknya, tetap saja orang yang melihat memberikan reaksi yang berlebihan. Ibu-ibu saja sampai gembira tiada tara. Beruntung karena ini di rumah sakit tidak ada yang meminta foto, tanda tangan, atau yang lainnya. –author lebay.-

"Hyung, disini berbahaya." bisik Daesung.

Dengan cepat T.O.P meraih lengan Taeyang dan Daesung kasar memasuki tempat rawat inap kakak perempuan T.O.P. Namanya orang kaya dirawat di ruang VIP –bukan Very Important Person looohhh~-. Mereka menatap Choi Hye Yoon yang tengah berbaring di tempat keadaanya mulai mebaik. Buktinya saja tadi ia sudah bisa memaki T.O.P lewat telfon.

"Noona." panggil T.O.P.

"..."

"WAA!" T.O.P, Taeyang, dan Daesung seketika menjerit melihat kelopak mata Choi Hye Yoon yang terbuka dengan sendirinya yang tentunya sangat mengagetkan mereka. Mereka pun mencoba menjaga jarak.

Kali ini Choi Hye Yoon bangun dari tempat tidurnya lalu buru-buru menonjok satu-persatu perut ketiga pemuda itu.

"KALIAN PIKIR AKU SUDAH MATI APA?" amarahnya membara.

"M-ma-maaf noona. Kita hanya kaget." T.O.P mencoba menenenangkan. "Noona tidur dulu saja lagi. Aku membelikan _drug kimbab_ untukmu. Maaf juga aku harus segera kembali karena Taeyang akan rekaman." jelas T.O.P yang terkesan seperti ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari rumah sakit ini.

Choi Hye Yoon mendengus kesal '"Baiklah. Tapi setalah aku sembuh nantinya kau harus mentraktir aku belanja." Choi Hye Yoon tertawa jahil.

"Iyayaya. Apa aku bisa pulang? Noona, cepat sembuh ya." T.O.P memeluk sejenak tubuh sang kakak.

"Cepat sembuh noona." ucap Taeyang.

"Semoga cepat sembuh biar T.O.P hyung bisa mengantarkanmu shopping." Daesung menambahkan.

"Terima kasih." Choi Hye Yoon tersenyum.

* * *

"Dari mana saja kalian? Seharian ini kalian menghilang. Sekarang sudah pukul tujuh malam." omel Teddy. Jelas dia marah, Taeyang sudah dijadwalkan akan rekaman malam ini. Tapi malah kelayapan. Besok Daesung harus kembali Jepang melanjutkan tournya yang tentunya harus banyak beristirahat. T.O.P? Tidak ada kegiatan apapun yang dijadwalkan untuknya.

"Umm, kita menjenguk kakak T.O.P hyung." jawab Taeyang.

"Apa sampai selama itu? Setelah pesta itu kalian menghilang entah kemana. G-Dragon juga." ujar Teddy curiga.

"Kalau G-Dragon dengan adiknya berada di apartemen." kata Daesung.

"Aku mengajak Taeyang dan Daesung untuk menemaniku menjenguk kakakku." timpal T.O.P.

"Aku rasa hal ini tidak penting untuk dibicarakan." imbuhnya.

"Aku juga tidak peduli. Taeyang, ikut aku." Teddy mengajak Taeyang untuk memulai rekamannya sedangkan T.O.P dan Daesung dibiarkan begitu saja.

"..."

Situasi menjadi canggung. Apa perasaan yang dirasa oleh keduanya? -plak. Abaikan-

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya T.O.P.

"Apa aja boleh." celetuk Daesung.

Selamat! Daesung mendapatkan_ deathglare _dari T.O.P.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin aku mau ke apartemen aja." lanjutnya cepat sebelum mendapatkan hal yang tidak mengenakan lagi.

"Hm. Aku ingin bertemu Bom." jawab T.O.P terus terang.

"Cepat temui noona sebelum diembat yang lain." ledek Daesung. Sepetinya dia tidak pernah kapok.

"_Whtaever." _ujar T.O.P malas. Ia menuju lift meninggalkan Daesung yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu utama.

Apa yang dilakukan kelimanya disaat yang bersamaan?

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

Um, sedikit ya? Kalau saya baca lagi ceritanya gaje juga ya...

HUWEEEE T^T author galau gabisa nonton gdwt ina... padahal guestnya adalah T.O.P. Saya tekankan sekali lagi T.O.P. Dan ditambah lagi bisa melihat otp kesukaan saya GTOP *nangis kejer kejer* saya hanya bisa melihat fancam dan pic di youtube, twitter, dan tumblr *mengenaskan*

Oiya, untuk kedepannya, kemungkinan update cerita ini bakal lama dikarenakan saya sibuk ngurus SMA. Hehehe, saya mesti daftar SMA, ini itu dsb, doakan saja lancar masuk SMA yang diinginkan saya sman 26 jaksel. Makasih bagi yang sudah membaca :)

Jadi untuk **dd fans **ngaret-ngaret gapapa ya kan? BUWAHAHAH *tertawa licik*

Review?


	7. I'm Doing

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya T.O.P.

"Apa aja boleh." celetuk Daesung.

Selamat! Daesung mendapatkan_ deathglare _dari T.O.P.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin aku mau ke apartemen aja." lanjutnya cepat sebelum mendapatkan hal yang tidak mengenakan lagi.

"Hm. Aku ingin bertemu Bom." jawab T.O.P terus terang.

"Cepat temui noona sebelum diembat yang lain." ledek Daesung. Sepetinya dia tidak pernah kapok.

"_Whtaever." _ujar T.O.P malas. Ia menuju lift meninggalkan Daesung yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu utama.

Apa yang dilakukan kelimanya disaat yang bersamaan?

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**BIG BANG © YG Entertainment**_

_**Story © Choi Ji-hyun**_

_Warning: AU, OOC, typo, gaje, jayus, garing, alay, alur tidak jelas, dsb._

_Genre: Humor/Drama/Romance/Friendship/Parody/Mystery (Maybe)_

_Rated: T_

.

.

.

**We Belong Together**

_**Chapter**_ _**7 – I'm Doing**_

.

.

.

* * *

_**Taeyang's POV**_

"Haaaaa..." aku mendesah lega melalui hari yang begitu panjang, melelahkan sekaligus menyenangkan. Mengapa menyenangkan? Karena aku mengetahui siapa orang yang Seungri sukai –tersenyum licik-.

_Balmain to KTZ_

_Many style from A to Z_

_Jeremy Scott Givenchy_

_Bitch You ain't got shit on me_

_Chrome hearts_

_Fendi furs_

_Dripped in shits you never heard_

Alunan musik 2NE1 berbunyi. Ternyata ada panggilan masuk dari handphoneku. Aku menggunakan lagu ini dikarenakan dalam lyricnya terdapat brand kesayanganku yaitu _Chrome Hearts._

"Apa?" tanpa salam dan basa-basi aku mengangkat telfon.

"_Jangan lupa kembalikan kunci mobilnya di ruang rekaman lantai 7!"_ suara berat dari seberang sana memperingatkan.

"Kenapa aku?" tanyaku heran.

"_Karena kau yang menyimpan kuncinya." _balasnya.

"..."

"_Iya sudah. Kalau kau menghilangkan kuncinya kau harus mengganti mobilnya loh." _jawab T.O.P.

"Lebih baik uangku kupakai untuk membeli pakaian di _chrome hearts_ lagi dibandingkan mengganti uang untuk mengganti mobil merah itu." gumanku.

"_Aku mendengarnya." _ujar T.O.P.

"Baik akan ku kembalikan." aku menutup telfonnya dan melemparnya sembarang tempat di atas tempat tidur. Aku rebahkan tubuhku menghilangkan pegal yang aku rasakan. Walaupun menyetir itu hanya diam dan duduk, tapi sungguh menguras tenaga dan membutuhkan konsentrasi. Ini semua karena _hyung sialan itu_ –dibaca T.O.P ganteng- bisa-bisanya ia memperbudakku seenak jidatnya.

Sekarang aku bosan. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Mungkin mengupload foto ide yang cukup bagus. Aku ambil kembali handphoneku dan kubuka _social network_ ig alias _instagaram. _Tapi sebelumnya aku melihat home dulu apa saja yang diupload oleh para followingku.

Aku scroll hingga aku menemukan sesuatu yang jaran aku lihat. Ini diupload 12 hours ago. Sekarang sudah jam 3 pagi menandakan bahwa foto ini diupload saat aku berada di apartemen G-Dragon.

Foto_ pasangan _ini cukup 'menarik'.

* * *

_**G-Dragon's POV**_

"Gara-gara mereka aku ketiduran dan belum sempat merapihkan ruang tengah yang banyak sekali tergeletak sampah plastik." keluhku.

Setelah T.O.P, Daesung, dan Taeyang meninggalkan apartemenku aku belum sempat merapihkan segala sampah yang ternyata tidak hanya di ruang tengah. Di kamar mandi aku lihat tergeletak peralatan mandi yang digunakan mereka. Di dapur T.O.P belum mencuci piring seluruhnya. Dasar pemalas. Mana gas ku habis pula. Belum lagi di meja makan begitu banyak tissue yang dipakai Daesung untuk membuang ingusnya dikarenakan menonton film yang menurutnya menyentuh hati.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan kamarku yang tadi aku pakai tidur. Aku pikir Taeyang sudah membuang sampahnya di tempat sampah, justru malah ia taruh di kolong tempat tidur. Sialan memang.

_Until the morning_

_Kika se te password_

_Up to a morning _

_It's getting 'hot'_

_Woah-woah nani mo ira nai yo_

_I miss you "top of the world"_

_Koukai shi nai ima_

_Kimi o dakishime te_

Aku dengar alunan lagu _Top Of The World_ berbunyi. Aku hambil handphoneku yang aku letakkan di saku celana belakangku.

_Chrome Hearts_

Aku mengernyitkan kening. Buat apa dia menelfonku pagi buta begini? Hebat sekali ia masih terjaga. Akhirnya dengan berat hati kuangkat juga telfonnya.

"Yoeboseyo?" sapaku.

"Jiyong!" pekiknya. Sudah telfon pagi-pagi, pakai acara teriak segala lagi.

"Hm?" gumanku.

"Coba cek _instagaram_ deh." pintanya.

"Untuk?"

"Lihat saja."

"Ada apa?"

"Lihat saja."

"Malas."

"..."

"..."

"Semoga kau mau mengeceknya. Selamat pagi." Taeyang memutuskan sambungan telfon.

Aku lempar asal handphoneku ke atas tempat tidur. Rasanya malas sekali. Sudah ada niat mau beres-beres tapi karena Taeyang menelfon malah membuatku kepo. Dari pada mengecewakannya aku cek _instagaram_ku.

Aku menatap layar handphoneku datar. Apa aku tidak salah lihat? Berkali-kali ku mengedip-ngedipkan mata. Sepertinya ini asli.

Aku berjalan keluar kamar dan menghampirik kamar Lee Hi. Berkali-kali aku ketuk pintunya namun tidak ada jawaban. Dia sudah pergi saja kemaren sore dan belum kembali lagi. Ia juga belum mengabariku. Aku hanya menatap pintu kamar Lee Hi datar.

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

"Mungkin ini memang bukan jalan yang terbaik." terdengar suara parau dari seorang laki-laki.

"Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku." seorang perempuan memohon sambil menangis terisak-isak.

"Tidak bisa. Aku haru melanjutkan pekerjaanku di Amerika." laki-laki itu menjelaskan.

Bisa kita tebak Daesung sedang menonton sinetron kesukaannya streaming dari internet.

_**Daesung's POV**_

"Sial, bersambung." umpatku.

Bagaimana aku tidak kesal? Adegan penting begini sinetronnya malah bersambung. Sudah susah-susah aku bangun pagi tapi malah kayak gini. Dengan kesal kututup layar laptopku bergegas ke kamar tidur untuk melanjutkan tidurku yang sempat terhenti.

_I'm fine thank you & you_

_We're fine thank you & you_

_I'm fine thank you & you_

_We're fine thank you & you_

"Yoeboseyo?" aku angkat telfonku yang berdering walaupun aku bertanya-tanya untuk apa Taeyang hyung menelfonku pagi buta begini. Nada deringnya sudah kuganti. Lebih baik daripada nada dering gratisan.

"Maaf menganggu, bisa cek _instagaram_?"

"Aku tidak punya." jawabku malas.

"Oh iya aku lupa. Biar aku kirim saja fotonya ya." tanpa basa-basi Taeyang menutup telfon dan sudah kulihat ada pesan masuk. Cepat sekali ia kirim fotonya. Baru saja aku ingin melihat fotonya tiba-tiba

_I'm fine thank you & you_

_We're fine thank you & you_

_I'm fine thank you & you_

_We're fine thank you & you_

"Apa lagi?" kataku setengah berteriak. Aku rasanya ingin marah baru saja aku ingin tidur tapi ia malah mengangguku.

"Daesung, kalau kau meragukan fotonya, kau bisa lihat di facebook."

Tuuut.

Sambungan telfon terputus. Taeyang hyung memang menganggu sekali.

Aku kembali mengambil laptopku yang aku tnggal di atas meja makan. Aku tidak mengecek sms dari Taeyang karena battery handphoneku habis. Dengan malas aku membuka laptopku dan segera log in facebook.

**Facebook- e-mail: daesungsepertisayap |Password: ****** Log In**

Tak lama menunggu aku sudah bisa melihat berandaku.

**Facebook | Pemberitahuan | Pesan | Teman | Pencarian | Beranda **

**T.O.P Tatapannya Tajam **mengomentari foto anda

**Minzy Seksi Dancer **mecncolek anda **Colek Kembali – Hapus**

**G-Dragon Binatang Mitos **menulis pesan di dinding anda

**Tablo Nggak Bloon **ingin menjadi teman anda **Konfirmasi – Abaikan**

**9 Pemberitahuan lagi **dan **2798 Permintaan Pertemanan**

Aku melihat beberapa notifications namun aku abaikan. Aku mengecek beranda dan aku melihat sebuah foto yang jelas membuatku syok. Cepat-cepat aku mengambil handphoneku dan segera menelfon T.O.P tetapi baterryku habis. Mungkin aku akan membicarakannya lain kali.

* * *

_**T.O.P's POV**_

"Bommie, kau sudah sampai rumah?" tanyaku cemas.

"Sudahlah. Aku sudah di kamar malah."

Aku menyeringai. Tentu saja aksiku tidak mungkin diketahui Bom.

"Aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan. Aku mau tidur. Sampai jumpa nanti siang." Bom menutup telfonnya.

Aku kembali menatap layar komputer. Ternyata Daesung sedang on facebook. Aku pun memulai chat dengannya.

**Daesung Seperti Sayap**

Me: Daesung

**KEBETULAN HYUNG KAU HARUS TAHU INI!**

Me: Tentang?

**CEK HOME! ASAP!**

Me: Dari tadi aku sudah cek home tapi menurutku tidak ada hal yang menarik

**Makanya kau perhatikan dengan seksama. Padahal mataku lebih kecil dari punyamu loh hyung :p**

Me: Oh

**Cek saja apa susahnya?**

Me: Baiklah

**Kalau sudah liat beritahu padaku hyung :D**

Me: Kay...

-yang dibold jawaban dari Daesung-

Aku menutup chat ku dengan Daesung. Sebelum aku mengeceknya aku berjalan ke dapur mengambil segelas jus jeruk di kulkas. Setelah aku ambil aku kembali menuju meja komputerku. Aku pegang mouse dengan tangan kananku sementara yang sebelahnya lagi menggenggam gelas. Aku scroll page sampe aku menemukan sesuatu yang mungkin dimaksud Daesung. Aku kaget dan seketika itu juga gelas yang aku genggam terlepas karena cengkramanku yang melonggar.

_**PRANG **_–author lebay-

Gelasku membentur lantai. Untung saja aku memakai gelas plastik jadi tidak pecah. Tetapi tumpahannya nyiprat kemana-mana. Sial. Padahal baru saja aku beres-beres sama Bom. –jadi Bom dateng ke apartemen T.O.P buat bantu beres-beres. Bukan yang lain-lain-

Aku melihat comment dari foto tersebut.

**3219 Suka – 19800 Komentar**

**Tablo Nggak Bloon** Cakep dah... (y)

**Minzy Seksi Dancer** Pacaran nggak sih kalian?

**Dara Punya Kucing** Aiiihhh imutnya .

**G-Dragon Binatang Mitos** Mungkin pacaran Minzy :)

**Minzy Seksi Dancer** Aku juga merasa mereka pacaran Oppa

**Bom Lead Vocal Imoet** Aku dengan T.O.P jarang foto seperti ini padahal

'Kau bohong Bommie' pikirku. Aku melanjutkan kembali melihat komentar difoto itu

**CL Cewek Liar** Itu nggak pacaran

**Seungri Kantung Mata Panda** Hahahaha. Nggak pacaran koq

**G-Dragon Binatang Mitos** Jangan bohong loohh

**Tablo Nggak Bloon** Bahaya sampai dilihat presiden

**SE7EN Tidak Alay** Aku ketinggalan banyak berita sepertinya

**Bom Lead Vocal Imoet** Oppa! Kau kan wamil bisa-bisanya on Facebook

**G-Dragon Binatang Mitos** Dari mana kau membuka facebook?

**SE7EN Tidak Alay** Di tempat ini ada jaringan wi-fi loh

**Tablo Nggak Bloon** Le-_-

**PSY Lelaki Jentel** Hellooooooooooooowwww

**Daesung Seperti Sayap** Nimbrung aaahh~

**Taeyang Pecicilan** AKU JUGA DONG *caps nggak sengaja on*

**CL Cewek Liar** kok jadi begini? (==")

**Yang Hyungsep** Apa ini?!

Itu adalah beberapa comment terakhir lebih tepatnya yang terakhir dikarenakan presiden yang tiba-tiba nimbrung. Terlintas dipikiranku untuk menambahkan komentar tetapi tidak penting sepertinya. Aku pun chat kembali dengan Daesung.

**Daesung Seperti Sayap**

Me: Aku sudah lihat

**AKU SYOK LOOHH!**

Me: Aku juga

**Kau datar sekali=="**

Me: Fotonya yang banyak kometar bukan?

**IYA!**

Me: Dia bilang kan nggak pacaran. Seungri juga bilang.

**Aku curiga. Apa perlu kita tanya Seungri?**

Me: Nanti siang saja. Daesung, aku mau off dulu. Mataku sudah loyo.

**Sip (y)**

**Sampai bertemu nanti siang **

Aku pun mematikan komputer dan berjalan menuju kamar mengistirahatkan diri. Sungguh, dua hari belakangan ini merupakan hari yang panjang.

* * *

_**Seungri's POV**_

_And as long as I got my suit and tie_

_I'ma leave it all on the floor tonight_

_And you got fixed up to the nines_

_Let me show you a few things_

_All pressed up in black and white_

_And you're dressed in that dress I like_

_Love is swinging in the air tonight_

_Let me show you a few things_

_Let me show you a few things_

_Show you a few things about love_

_Now we're in the swing of love_

_Let me show you a few things_

_Show you a few things about love_

_Hey_

Aku menyanyikan lagu _"Suit & Tie" _dari Justin Timberlake. Entah sudah berapa kali aku replay tapi tidak pernah bosan.

Di dorm sendirian memang membosankan. Tapi aku tidak berminat menyuruh yang lain kesini. Aku memang belum lama disini tapi rasanya sudah bosan. Melihat Facebook juga malas. Entah mengapa pada mengomentari fotoku. Jelas-jelas aku tidak pacaran. Walaupun aku berharap pacaran. Untung CL membelaku. Kalau tidak bisa salah paham ini.

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

_**Normal POV**_

"Kau bohong! Katanya mau ketemu yang lain kenapa malah di atap? Sendirian lagi." tanya Seungri tanpa basa-basi.

"Kau juga bukannya bertemu hyung kesayanganmu malah ke atap." CL malah bertanya balik.

"Kakiku membawaku kesini." jawab Seungri melangkahkan kakinya mendekati CL yg bertopang dagu dipinggir gedung. Menatap pemandangan lalu lintas kota Seoul yang cukup ramai karena jam pulang kerja dan juga gedung-gedung tinggi. Matahari mulai berwarna jingga dan bersiap turun dari singgasananya digantikan oleh dewi malam. Angin sepoy-sepoy berhembus menggelitik kulit Seungri dan CL. –kenapa author jadi puitis gini? ==a-

CL masih bertopang dagu menatap keindahan sore ini.

"Kalau kau?" tanya Seungri yang ikut-ikutan bertopang dagu di samping CL.

"Kakiku membawaku kesini." jawabnya.

Seungri mendengus "Tidak kreatif meniru omongan orang lain."

CL bergeming.

"..."

"Tadi aku minta maaf." ucap Seungri walau tidak menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Untuk?"

"Yang tadi. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti perasaanmu." Seungri tetap tidak menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Tadi? Yang mana?" jawab CL melirik Seungri dari ekor matanya.

"Um, sebetulnya aku juga bingung kenapa aku ingin meminta maaf." ujar Seungri tidak menjawab pertanyaan CL.

"Lupakan saja." celetuk CL.

"Pemandangannya bagus. Kita foto yuk." tawar Seungri mengambil handphone dari kantung celana jeansnya.

"Kau norak. Kau pasti sudah sering kesini ngapain pakai foto segala."

"Ayolah. Lumayan nih aku mau post di _instagaram _biar bisa nambahin _followers_." Seungri memaksa.

"Okelah." CL mengalah.

Mereka berdiri berdekatan. Seungri berada di sebelah kanan CL sedangkan CL berada disebelah kirinya. Seungri mengangkat tangan sebalah kanan bersiap untuk mengklik tombol foto tapi aksinya terhetikan karena tiba-tiba saja ada yang berteriak ke arah mereka, lebih tepatnya CL.

"EONNI!" pekik seorang anak perempuan.

Walau si anak tidak mengimbuhkan nama yang ia tuju, CL menoleh kebelakang. Seungri hanya celingukan. Wajar saja karena _'eonni'_ adalah panggilan perempuan kepada perempuan yang lebih tua, Seungri tidak merasa terpanggil.

"Lee Hi?" CL memanggil namanya.

"Kau dipanggil Minzy eonni." ucapnya.

Seungri hanya menggenggam handphonenya.

"Okay." CL ingin berlari menghampiri Lee Hi namun Seungri dengan cepat menarik tangannya.

"Foto." guman Seungri dengan manja.

"Ew. Menjijikan." ejek CL.

"HAYI! AYO IKUT JUGA!" teriak Seungri.

Kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"Eh?" Lee Hi hanya diam mematung.

"Ayo ikut juga. Apa susahnya foto?" CL mencoba membujuk.

Dengan setengah hati Lee Hi berjalan menghampiri CL dan Seungri.

"Lee Hi, kau kan kecil, jadi di tengah saja." ucap CL.

Seungri tersenyum.

Mereka berpose. Seungri dan CL tersrnyum sambil memamerkan deretan gigi putih dan Lee Hi hanya mengangkat sedikit kedua ujung bibirnya. Seungri tidak menggunakan kamera depan untuk foto alhasil ia tidak akan tahu apa hasilnya nantinya.

Seungri mengangkat tinggi-tinggi handphonenya.

_**CEKREK**_

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

_**Seungri's POV**_

"Sialan sekali si CL." umpatku berkali-kali. Seenak jidatnya aja dia upload foto itu di _instagaram._

_**Normal POV**_

Seungri menatap lekat-lekat foto yang sudah disebar oleh CL seenaknya. Ada perasaan senang dilubuk hatinya. Kenapa? Ternyata hasil fotonya terpotong. Ruangnya tidak cukup untuk memfoto tiga orang. Sebuah kebetulan hanya ada Lee Hi dan Seungri dalam hasil fotonya. Itu alasan mengapa Seungri senang.

Dan alasan mengapa dia kesal kepada CL dikarenakan Seungri dengan bodohnya matanya bukan menuju kamera melainkan melirik Lee Hi.

Sebuah kesalahan besar?

Benar.

Memalukan?

Benar.

Menyebalkan?

Sangat.

Rasanya Seungri ingin menjambak rambut CL hingga botak.

Sadisnya.

Biarkan saja.

_It's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me_

_I couldn't get any bigger_

_With anyone else beside of me_

_And now it's clear as this promise_

_That we're making_

_Two reflections into one_

_Cause it's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

CL.

"Kebetulan sekali." dengan seringai jahatnya Seungri ia mengakat telfon.

"Dungu, ee, busuk, kampret, blablabla." berbagai umpatan Seungri lontarkan.

"_BERISIK BODOH!" _teriakan CL begitu membahana membuat Seungri menjauhkan beberapa cm handphone dari telinganya.

"Apa maumu?" ujar Seungri ketus.

"_HAHAHAHA, KAU SUKA LEE HI YA?" _CL tertawa penuh kemenangan.

Seungri beruntung untuk saja CL menelfonnya bukan bertatapan langsung. Sudah dipastikan wajah Seungri semerah tomat.

"Sok tau." Seungri mencoba bersikap tenang.

"_HAHAHAHA." _CL masih sibuk tertawa.

Kurang lebih tiga menit hanya tawa CL yang terdengar dari handphonenya. Tentu saja ini membuat mood Seungri hancur seketika.

"DIAM KAU! KALAU TIDAK ADA KEPENTINGAN TIDAK USAH MENELFON!"

_**TUT**_

Seungri mematikan telfonnya. Rasanya ia ingin memelintir seluruh anggota tubuh CL hingga tulangnya patah.

Sadisnya.

Biarkan saja.

_It's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me_

_I couldn't get any bigger_

_With anyone else beside of me_

_And now it's clear as this promise_

_That we're making_

_Two reflections into one_

_Cause it's like you're my mirror_

Lima kali sudah handphone Seungri mengalunkan lagu _Justin Timberlake. _Merasa seperti diteror, Seungri terpaksa mengangkat telfonnya.

"Apa?" jawabnya.

"_Kau dimana?" _tanya CL.

"Bukan urusanmu." jawab Seungri tidak peduli.

"_Jika ada orang yang bertanya dijawab."_

"Dorm Big Bang."

_**TUT**_

Seungri mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil komat-kamit tidak jelas. Seenak bokongnya saja memutus sambungan telfon batinnya.

* * *

"_Ji oppa, dia ada di dorm. Sendirian kayaknya." _jelas suara melengking itu.

"Thanks ya."

_**TUT**_

G-Dragon melempar asal handphonenya di tempat tidur. Sudah jam 06:00 pagi rupanya. Entah mengapa ia tidak bisa tidur. Ia kembali mengambil handphonenya dan mengirim sms kepada tiga sobatnya. Isinya sama _"Apa kau bisa tidur?"._

Satu menit.

Dua menit.

Lima menit.

Tujuh menit.

Sepuluh menit.

Lima belas menit.

"Hm, aku ikut tidur juga deh."

Dan G-Dragon pun terlelap.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

Akhirnya selesai. YOSH!

Sekarang kalo mau masuk SMA jakarta agak ribet ya. Apalagi kalau dari luar daerah. #curhat

Review?


	8. DVD

"_Ji oppa, dia ada di dorm. Sendirian kayaknya." _jelas suara melengking itu.

"Thanks ya."

_**TUT**_

G-Dragon melempar asal handphonenya di tempat tidur. Sudah jam 06:00 pagi rupanya. Entah mengapa ia tidak bisa tidur. Ia kembali mengambil handphonenya dan mengirim sms kepada tiga sobatnya. Isinya sama _"Apa kau bisa tidur?"._

Satu menit.

Dua menit.

Lima menit.

Tujuh menit.

Sepuluh menit.

Lima belas menit.

"Hm, aku ikut tidur juga deh."

Dan G-Dragon pun terlelap.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**BIG BANG © YG Entertainment**_

_**Story © Nara Seunghyun**_

_Warning: AU, OOC, typo, gaje, jayus, garing, alay, alur tidak jelas, dsb._

_Genre: Humor/Drama/Romance/Friendship/Parody/Mystery (Maybe)_

_Rated: T_

.

.

.

**We Belong Together**

_**Chapter**_ _**8 – DVD**_

.

.

.

* * *

"Apa kalian bisa tidur pagi tadi?" tanya G-Dragon sekarang mulutnya sudah penuh dengan sushi.

"Sruuppp, biasa aja." jawab Daesung menikmati sup rumput lautnya.

"Aku malah ngantuk berat." sahut T.O.P tangannya asik memainkan handphonenya.

Sekarang mereka bertiga sedang berada di kantin YGE. Hari ini mereka free time jadi bisa melakukan hal sebebas-bebasnya.

"Taeyang kemana?" ujar T.O.P

"Tadi dia panggil Teddy. Emang kenapa?" kata G-Dragon.

"Aku minta dia menyetir untuk mengantarkan ku ke rumah sakit. Hari ini katanya nonna akan pulang." jelasnya.

"Aku saja yang mengantarkan." G-Dragon menawarkan diri.

"Terserah. Sekarang kan masih jam 3, nanti jam 9 malam aja. Kau mau ikut Daesung?" T.O.P melirik Daesung yang duduk disampingnya.

"Boleh. Walaupun kakakmu galak." jawab Daesung yang hanya memperhatikan mangkuk sup yang sudah tidak ada isinya. Ada beberapa serpihan rumput laut yang menempel dipinggiran mangkuk.

"Emang kakakmu galak, hyung?" G-Dragon penasaran.

"Menurutku sih iya." T.O.P membenarkan.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Kantin itu hening. Saat ini kantin itu hanya dihuni oleh mereka bertiga dan para chef yang beristirahat di dapur. Daesung hanya mengaduk-ngaduk lemon teanya sedangkan G-Dragon berguman tidak jelas. Cuma T.O.P yang sibuk dengan handphonenya.

"Kalian." panggil T.O.P tiba-tiba matanya masih menatap layar handphone.

"Kalian? Kita maksudnya?" Daesung menunjuk dirinya dan G-Dragon.

"Kita harus ke dorm." jawab T.O.P ambigu. Ia hanya menatap kosong keduanya.

"Hyung, ngomong yang jelas dong." Daesung menatap kesal T.O.P.

T.O.P beranjak dari duduknya tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Daesung. Kali ini dia serius "Jiyong, kau tunggu di sini dengan Daesung, aku mau menemui Bom sebentar."

Ia berjalan keluar kantin. Belum sempat ia membuka pintu ia menoleh ke arah G-Dragon dan Daesung. "Telfon Taeyang kalau ia sudah selesai dengan urusannya dan suruh bergabung dengan kalian di kantin." entah perintah itu ia tunjukan kepada siapa.

Ia pun berbalik berguman suatu kalimat.

"_Our mission, begin."_

Walaupun terdengar seperti bisikan kalimat itu cukup terdengar walau samar-samar hingga ke telinga G-Dragon dan Daesung dikarenakan suasana kantin yang hening.

Dan T.O.P pun sudah tidak terlihat lagi di depan pintu.

Sementara G-Dargon dan Daesung, hanya tersenyum.

* * *

"Oh." Bom hanya ber-oh ria setelah mendengar penjelasan dari T.O.P.

"Tapi jangan beritahu _orangnya_ loh." T.O.P mengingatkan.

"Okay. Empat hari lagi kan?"

"Yeah."

T.O.P beranjak dari tempat duduknya meninggalkan Bom sendirian di tengah _practice room._

* * *

"Hyung." panggil Daesung memainkan sedotan lemon teanya.

"Apa?" sahut G-Dragon. Jari-jari tangannya mengetuk meja sesuai dengan irama lagu yang iya dengarkan.

"Kau sudah memberitahu Taeyang hyung belum sih? Aku sudah bosan menunggu dua jam di kantin mengerikan ini." gerutu Daesung.

G-Dragon hanya menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya. Masih terbawa suasana dengan lantunan lagu yang iya dengarkan.

"Menyebalkan." guman Daesung.

"Wassup bro!" pekik seseorang dari ambang pintu. Reflek, Daesung dan G-Dargon mencari sumber suara.

"..."

"Taeyang sudah datang?" ucap T.O.P tanpa basa-basi. Ia bergabung dengan G-Dragon dan Daesung.

G-Dragon melepaskan headphone _soul ludacris_ merah miliknya. "Otw." sahutnya. Ia pun kembali memasang headphonenya.

"Hyung, apa kau bertemu Taeyang hyung tadi?" Daesung penasaran.

"Tidak." jawab T.O.P singkat mengambil handphone yang iya taruh di saku jaketnya. Daesung kembali memainkan sedotan.

_You and I together_

_Nae du soneul nochijima_

_Annyoungiran maleun never_

_Naegae I saesangeun ojik neo hanagiae_

"Yoeboseyo? Wassup?"

"_Hyung ini gawat." _terdengar suara panik dari lawan bicara T.O.P.

Karena kantin hanya diisi oleh mereka bertiga dengan beberapa chef yang masih berada di dapur, percakapan T.O.P cukup tedengar di telinga Daesung dan G-Dragon.

Daesung berhenti memainkan sedotan dan memepersempit jarak dengannya dan T.O.P dengan suara pelan Daesung menggeser tempat duduknya.

G-Dragon men-_mute _suara dari handphonenya. Ia memajukan kepalanya supaya lebih dekat dengan T.O.P dan ia bertopang dagu di atas meja kayu coklat. Supaya tidak terlihat seperti menguping, ia tidak melepaskan headphonenya. Dengan santainya ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pelan berpura-pura mendengarkan lagu padahal pada kenyataannya, pendengarannya ia pusatkan terhadap percakapan T.O.P dengan lawan bicaranya.

Mereka tahu bahwa Taeyang yang menelfon.

Tahu dengan keganjilan sikap yang diperlihatkan oleh Daesung dan G-Dragon, ia pun menaruh handphonenya di depan mulut lalu ia loudspeaker.

"Kenapa?" T.O.P bersikap santai.

"_Aku ada di studio Teddy, dan ternyata ada Seungri juga sedang rekaman._" jawabnya yang terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Lalu? Setahuku dia ada di dorm Big Bang."

"_Ah, kau nggak peka. Iya, tadi dia juga cerita seblumnya dia sedang berada di dorm sendirian dan ternyata dia dipanggil Teddy untuk rekaman. Dan hyung, kalau aku tiba-tiba keluar tanpa basa-basi, Seungri pasti curiga." _ujarnya.

"Katanya dia lagi rekaman, kau pasti sudah selesai kan. Bilang saja mau pulang ada urusan." T.O.P mencari solusi.

"_Hyung, kita sama-sama sudah selesai rekaman." _

Merasa tidak bisa memberikan pendapat, T.O.P menjulurkan handphonenya kepada G-Dragon.

"Bantu aku." perintahnya.

G-Dragon melepaskan headphonenya yang jelas tidak menyalurkan suara apapun. Ia pun mengambil handphone T.O.P.

"Seungri berada dimana?" ucap G-Dragon setengah berteriak.

"_JANGAN KERAS-KERAS BODOH NANTI KEDENGERAN!"_ umpat Taeyang.

"Oops, sorry."

"Ia berada di sebelah kiri Teddy. Sedangkan aku berada disebelah kanannya." Jelasnya.

"Oh, ajak saja dia kesini."

T.O.P dan Daesung men-deatglare G-Dragon.

G-Dragon menjauhkan handphone T.O.P.

"_Calm down, i have the reason."_ bisiknya.

Ia pun menaruh handphone di depan mulutnya lagi.

"Sudah ajak saja. Nanti kujelaskan."

_**TUT**_

"So?" T.O.P menagih janji G-Dragon.

"_We will change the plan."_ G-Dragon menyeringai dan mengembalikan kembali handphone T.O.P.

* * *

"HAI HYUNG KU TERCINTA!" pekik Seungri gembira.

"HAI" jawab G-Dragon, T.O.P, dan Daesung serempak.

"Padahal tadinya kita mau ke dorm menemuimu. Ternyata kau juga kesini." sahut Daesung.

"Tadi aku dipanggil Teddy hyung buat rekaman dan ternyata aku bertemu Taeyang hyung lalu mengajakku menemui kalian." ujar Seungri.

"Oh." Daesung mengangguk pura-pura baru tahu.

"Taeyang, kunci mobilnya ada padamu kan?" tanya G-Dragon.

"Tentu." ucap Taeyang menangkap dan melempar kunci yang ia pegang.

BIG BANG IS BACK *author lebay*.

Mereka berlima berjalan di lapangan parkir mencari mobil CR-V silver.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul setengah tujuh malam. Udara malam ini tidak sedingin biasanya. Taeyang mengenakan pakaian kabanggaanya, sepatu nike berhak sekitar 3 cm, bandan hitam, baju putih, dan celana 3/4.

Seungri dan Daesung tak jauh berbeda dengan Taeyang akan tetapi mereka tidak memakai bandana dan alas kaki yang mereka kenakan juga tidak berhak. G-Dragon, memakai top bertulisan FUKK, kaos hitam polos dan celana seatas lutut.

Untuk T.O.P kalian bisa memikirkan sendiri. Tentu saja pakaian yang dipakainya menutupi aurat. Celana training hitam_ abidas _jaket hitam yang reseletingnya dibiarkan terbuka tapi ia memakai kaos tentunya. Kaos abu-abu gelap. Alas kaki yang ia pakai hanyalah sepatu olah raga biasa. Dan tak lupa aksesoris kaca mata hitam.

Tidak sampai lima menit mereka menemukan mobil yang dicari. Taeyang memasuki kursi supir mengkuti Seungri yang duduk disampinganya. Daesung duduk dibelakang diapit oleh G-Dragon disebelah kanan dan T.O.P disebelah kiri.

"Hyung, kita mau menjemput kakakmu? Memang mobilnya cukup?" tanya Taeyang.

"Um, biar dia naik taksi aja pulangnya." jawab T.O.P asal.

"Heh?" Daesung menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Apa? Kalau sudah sehat pasti dia bisa pulang sendiri bukan? Jangan dilebih-lebihkan Daesung." jelas T.O.P tidak peduli lalu memposisikan duduknya senyaman mungkin. Duduk bertiga di kursi penumpang dengan orang yang tidak kecil pasti tidaklah luas.

Taeyang dan Seungri hanya melirik kaca yang menggantung di atap mobil *author tidak tahu namanya apa* sementara G-Dragon bertopang dagu menatap jendela mobil yang gelap –jika dilihat dari luar. Entah apa yang diperhatikan sampai ia seserius itu.

Taeyang menyalakan mobil memanaskan mesinnya selama kurang lebih dua menit sampai akhirnya keluar dari YGE Building. Hampir saja Taeyang dan Seungri lupa mengenakan sabuk pengaman kalu tidak diingatkan oleh T.O.P.

Tidak ada yang berbicara sampai persimpangan lampu lalu lintas yang berjarak sekitar 200 meter dari YGE Building.

Mobil sempat berhenti karena lampu lalu lintas yang menyala adalah lampu merah. Tapi, sampai lampu hijau pun mobil tidak adak yang bergerak –sama sekali. Taeyang hampir saja membuka jendela untuk memastikan sampai akhirnya Seungri menarik pergelangan Taeyang.

"Hyung, mau cari mati? Kalau ketauan bisa gawat." Seungri memperingatkan.

Taeyang terkekeh "Tenang saja. Lagi pula siapa yang mau memperhatikan kita coba?"

"Sepertinya ada." G-Dragon menyahut.

"Siapa?" celetuk Daesung.

"Entah apa hanya perasaanku saja aku merasa curiga dengan mobil sedan yang dibelakang kita. Sejak kita meninggalkan gedung mobil itu terus mengikuti." G-Dragon menoleh kebelakang menunjuk sedan berwarna hitam dengan jari telunjuknya. Daesung, Taeyang, dan Seungri menoleh mengikuti arah jari telunjuk G-Dragon. Hanya T.O.P yang masih bergelut dengan handphonenya. Tersenyum –menyeringai lebih tepatnya.

Sejenak Taeyang memperhatikan keganjalan tingkah laku T.O.P. _'Dia aneh.' _Taeyang membantin. '_Atau ada yang direncanakannya?' _ia bertanya pada diri sendiri. Ia hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tidak mengerti, mungkin ada rencana lain yang ia susun tanpa sepengetahuannya.

* * *

"Ha." desah Seungri merenggakan kedua tangan dan kakinya yang terbatas dikarenakan sedang berada di dalam mobil. Ia bosan setengah mati. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah hampir satu jam mobil tidak bergerak. Sedan yang dicurigai mereka –kecuali T.O.P- masih nampak dibelakang mereka. Ia juga kesal karena jalan ini _'one way' _jadi tidak mungkin ada mobil yang memutar arah.

Seungri mengedarkan pandangannya kebelakang. Mereka bertiga sedang asik dengan kegiatannya memainkan handphone masing-masing. Ia melirik Taeyang yang berduduk sila dengan keadaan sabuk pengaman terlepas bermain balap mobil di _tablet_nya.

Seungri mendengus bosan.

"Seungri-" Taeyang memanggil, matanya masih terfokus ada _tablet_nya sementara kedua tangannya menggoyangkannya ke kiri dan ke kanan memainkan permainan balap mobil.

"-nonton film saja kalau kau bosan. Di atas dashboard ada tempat dvd. Manfaatkan saja _fasilitas_ yang ada." lanjutnya. Tentu _fasilitas _yang dimaksud adanya televisi dan dvd player.

Seungri hanya menurut saja padahal ia tidak berminat menonton film apapun. Kalau ia nekat bisa saja ia keluar dari mobil meninggalkan yang lain yang terjebak di kemacetan yang luar biasa ini. Tentu saja itu perbuatan bodoh. Ia sedang tidak _mood _untuk _melayani fans_ yang mungkin saja berkeliaran diluar sana –terlalu percaya diri memang-. Belum lagi sedan hitam yang berada tepat di belakang mereka. Menurutnya mobil itu adalah para penggemar_nya _–mereka- yang iseng membututi. Pikiran yang terlalu berlebihan tentunya tapi cukup masuk akal.

Ia membuka tempat dvd itu asal dan hanya melihat isinya sekilas sampai akhirnya ia menemukan dvd yang _cukup familiar_ menurutnya.

"Hyung, aku putar yang ini saja ya." seru Seungri.

"_Whatever."_ guman Taeyang.

Kepingan cd berwarna keperakan yang cukup faimiliar menurut Seungri dan tentunya _mencurigakan _ia masukan ke dvd player.

Tampilan utamanya terdapat _play, special features, episodes _menu yang umum tentunya namun dengan latar belakang_ Telletubies._

_Telletubies?_

Seungri memutar kepalanya sekitar delapan puluh derajat ke belakang, melihat reaksi apa yang ditampakkan oleh _hyung_-nya.

Semua sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

T.O.P yang entah sejak kapan sedang bertelfon dengan suara pelan, Daesung membaca komik –tidak tahu ia menemukannya dimana-, dan G-Dragon hanya berkutat dengan handphonennya. Taeyang pun masih asyik bermain permainan mobil.

Seungri merasa dicampakkan dan juga tidak peduli dengan mereka hanya mengangkat bahu tidak jelas.

Jari telunjukknya bergerak menuju DVD player –dengan fasilitas _touch screen_- menekan tanda play. Layar menghitam beberapa saat lalu melakukan hitung mundur.

_3._

_2._

_1._

TBC

Balasan review chap 7

Guest: hahaha, iya aku baru masuk sma #tersipu sekali-kali bikin anak YG alay gapapa kan? #ditendang ke dorm big bang *eh sayangnya aku gamasuk sma favorit nih:( #ngurung diri di kamar

**(A/N)**

G.A.J.E B.A.N.G.E.T C.E.R.I.T.A.N.Y.A

Hallo, akhirnya saya kembali mengupdate chapter ini setelah kurang lebih dua bulan saya biarkan hingga berdeu. Maaf kan saya karena memang semenjak saya masuk SMA lumayan sibuk #menunduk 90 derajat.

GUYS, UDAH PADA LIAT TEASER SEUNGRI YANG LET'S TALK ABOUT LOVE KAN? *caps jebol

Sumpah itu hot banget. Rate M++ deh.

Alhamdulillah, di teaser itu Seungri nggak ada, melainkan model yang memerankan. Saya kasihan sama maknae yang satu ini, dibashing sm fandom lain. Padahal untuk mini album ini kan dia yang memproduseri sendiri. Apa tidak bisa menghargai karyanya ya? #ceramah

SELAMA HUT RI KE-68. KITA DOAKAN BANGSA INI MAKIN MAJU, MATA UANG RUPIAH TERHADAP DOLLAR JUGA KECIL. (misal 1 dollar amerika sama dengan 5000 rupiah) BIAR KALO MESEN ALBUM DSB MURAH^^ #ditendang menteri keuangan

Makasih yang sudah mereview di chap kemarin^^

Review?


End file.
